Whole World Against Him
by mania6051
Summary: Spoilery od 4 do 7 sezonu. Wypowiedzi Castiel'a pisane kursywą. Generalnie będzie angst, choć póki co na taki nie wygląda. Zresztą sama już nie wiem, co z tym będzie. Wszystko zależy od mojej "pokręconej" wyobraźni. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Dean szedł wzdłuż opustoszałej drogi, nie mając pojęcia dokąd zmierzał. Z nieba lał chłodny, jesienny deszcz. Mokre włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy. Winchester bardzo lubił deszcz. Wyobrażał sobie, jakby lecąca z nieba strumieniami woda, zmywała z niego całe cierpienie.

Nienawidził tego nowego życia. Bez jego rzeczy, bez Impali, a co najgorsze - bez Castiela. Wyciągnął zalany telefon z kieszeni, przeszukując listę kontaktów. Nadal miał zapisany numer Cassa. Przez moment wpatrywał się w długi ciąg cyfr. Wspomnienia uderzyły go bezlitośnie, znów zadając te same cierpienie. Po policzku spłynęła mu łza. Choć może, była to tylko kolejna kropla deszczu.

- Błagam, wróć...- szepnął. – Obiecałeś, że już nigdy mnie nie zostawisz.

Nie zastanawiał się, jak żałośnie musiał teraz wyglądać. Czerwony na twarzy, mokry od łez szedł przed siebie trzęsąc się z zimna. Objął się ramionami, ciesząc chwilową dawką ciepła, jaką zapewniała mu jedynie skórzana kurtka. Zagryzł wargę, by uniknąć szczękania zębami.

Winchester rozejrzał się wokoło, z tęsknotą wyczekując dobrze znanego furkotu skrzydeł. Tego intensywnego zapachu, którego nie mógłby pomylić z nikim innym. Na same wspomnienie, zawirowało mu w głowie. Uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Cas, proszę…

Zacisnął powieki, odruchowo wracając do wydarzeń sprzed roku. Zdrada. Praca dla Crowley'a. Zburzenie bariery. Zabicie Gabriela. Lewiatany.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był cię obwiniać za pracę z Crowley'em! – Łowca wrzasnął, zdzierając gardło. - Wiem, ze chciałeś mnie chronić, Cas! Chciałeś chronić nas wszystkich! – Panujący mrok, chłodny wiatr i cisza zdawały się być jedynym ukojeniem. – Byłem egoistą!

Spojrzał na pochmurne niebo pozwalając, by deszcz swobodnie spływał mu po twarzy. Pragnął zmyć z siebie dręczące poczucie winy. Jedyne, czego pragnął to pozbyć się ciągłych wyrzutów sumienia, które czuł po tym wszystkim. Wymazać z pamięci sny, które okrutnie przypomniały mu, kim się stał.

Zostawił, nie pomógł. Wyrzucił na bruk osobę, którą…

- Tak bardzo mi przykro, że nie chciałem ci pomóc! Castiel! Proszę, odezwij się!

Bezradność, jaką czuł paliła jego żyły, zmieniając krew w rozgrzaną lawę. Przykucnął na poboczu, pozwalając płynąć słonym łzom. Już nic nie mógł zrobić. Stracił swoją szansę - jedyną, jaką miał. Nadzieja, które do niedawna tliła się bladym płomieniem, gasła z każdą minutą, odbierając siłę i chęć do życia.

Tak wiele razy chciał umrzeć. Wpaść w szpony Lewiatanów, pozwalając by pożarły go żywcem. By rozerwały jego ciało na strzępy.

- Wróciłbyś? Czy, gdybym zginął… - Zamknął oczy. – Czy znów wywlókłbyś moje marne zwłoki, a potem… mnie porzucił?

Tak wiele razy, pragnął wyznać mu prawdę. Powiedzieć wszystko, do czego bał się przyznać. Tłumił w sobie niepewność i strach. Coś pochrzanionego kazało mu siedzieć cicho. Milczeć, gdy serce wyrywało się z piersi zadając ten cholerny ból. Gdy wrzeszczało, próbując odnaleźć dawne sacrum.

_- Dean?_

Łowca poczuł dreszcze, serce dziko wyrywające się z piersi i pragnienie ciepła, którego tak mocno pragnął. Uniósł głowę, spoglądając na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.

Policzki, pokryte mieszanką deszczu i łez zalała fala gorąca.

Blondyn zaczął się krztusić. Wyciągnął drżącą rękę w kierunku Anioła, delikatnie dotykając beżowego płaszcza. Myślał tylko o tym, by wtulić się w te drobne ciało. Chwycić z całych sił i już nigdy nie puścić.

- C-Cas! To naprawdę… ty tutaj? Ja.. cieszę się… nie mogę uwierzyć…

_- Co się stało? Czemu siedzisz tu, na tym pustkowiu?_ – Anioł położył ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu blondyna, lekko zaciskając palce_. – Przeziębisz się. Proszę wstań._

Łowca mechanicznie spełnił prośbę, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w autentyczność całej sytuacji. Wreszcie, po długich miesiącach ciągłych poszukiwań – Castiel wrócił. Ten sam; w pomiętej koszuli, krzywo założonym krawacie i beżowym prochowcu.

- Cas, tak bardzo mi przykro. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas. Jeśli mógłbym wszystko naprawić. Uwierz mi nie popełnił bym znowu tego samego błędu. Naprawdę, tak bardzo mi na tobie zależy… - Poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoich wargach. Tyle słów cisnęło mu się na usta. Tak dużo chciał teraz powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć.

Miał gdzieś to, jak się zachowywał. Nie było czasu na maskowanie uczuć. Teraz liczył się jedynie fakt, że _jego _Cas znów był przy nim. Mógł swobodnie wyjść z kokonu, w którym skrywał najgłębsze emocje. Te, których powstydziłby się wyznać komuś innemu. Nie był już w stanie niczego ukryć.

_- Zwolnij, Dean. _

- Kocham cię, Castiel. – wyszeptał, ocierając wargi o palce Anioła. – Nie wiesz, jak mocno cię…

_- Wiem_. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odchylając głowę w ten sam uroczy sposób, co zawsze. Oblizał usta, zmniejszając granicę, dzielącą ich ciała. Spojrzał w zielone tęczówki, powoli zatapiając się w ich mrocznej otchłani.

- T-tak b-bardzo… c-cię k-kocham… Cas… - bełkotał. Słowa uginały się pod ciężarem stęsknionego serca. Myśli mieszały tworząc kolosalny mętlik w głowie.

Kłębiąca w nim tęsknota, którą czuł przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, wylewała się z niego wraz z kolejnymi łzami, spływającymi po zaczerwienionych policzkach. Spoglądał na mężczyznę, zamglonym wzrokiem próbując na nowo zapamiętać wszystkie detale. Jego skrępowany uśmiech, zmierzwione włosy, rumiane policzki. Wszystko, za czym tak potwornie tęsknił. Wszystko, czego tak boleśnie pragnął.

_- Dean. _– wyszeptał czule. Przeniósł dłonie na ramiona łowcy, opuszkami palców gładząc zimną skórę szyi. – _Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? _

- Ja.. n-nie wiem, po prostu… - Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że łkał. – T-tak… m-mocno…

_- Od kiedy wyciągnąłem cię z Piekła, stałeś się dla mnie najważniejszy. _– Ujął w dłonie twarz łowcy, opuszkami palców ścierając słone łzy. - _ Postanowiłem, że będę cię chronił, nawet kosztem własnego istnienia. Byłem gotów poświęcić wszystko, by mieć pewność, że jesteś bezpieczny. _– Powiedział z naciskiem.

Winchester stłumił w sobie cichy jęk żalu. Najchętniej skopałby sobie tyłek, za to jakim był bezlitosnym sukinsynem, odwracając się od Castiela. Nie oferując mu pomocy, tylko zostawiając samego na pastwę losu.

Kim stał się w oczach Anioła? Tego, który ciągle go bronił? Który był gotów bez wahania oddać za niego swe życie?

_- Codziennie w nocy czuwam nad tobą. Wiem, że może się to wydawać przerażające, ale muszę mieć pewność, że… - _Zamilkł. Niepewnie złapał blondyna za rękę. – _że nic ci nie grozi, Dean._

- Cas, proszę. Nie mów tak.

- _Ale skoro taka jest prawda? _

- Czuję się winny! – wrzasnął, nie zwracając uwagi na brzmienie swojego głosu. – Tak potwornie mi głupio.

- _Dean…_

- Bardzo cię potrzebuję, Cas. – Jego głos był ledwie słyszalny. Krople deszczu rytmicznie uderzały w czarny asfalt, wystukując nieznaną melodię. Dean przetarł twarz z resztek łez. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, kręcąc głową. – Jak mogłem być takim egoistą?

- _W pełni cię rozumiem, Dean. Nie chciałeś narażać siebie i Sama. _

- Przestań chrzanić! Odwróciłem się od ciebie!

- _Wcale tak nie uważam._

- Zamiast ci zaufać, walczyłem przeciwko tobie. Powinienem… spłonąć w piekle. - Wziął głęboki wdech, próbując opanować buzującą w nim wściekłość. – Jaki byłem głupi!

- _Dean, znów bym cię z niego wyciągnął._

- Cas, błagam. Nie mów tak.

_- Ale taka jest prawda. Nie potrafię… nie chcę cię okłamywać._

- Chcę żebyś mnie okłamał, Cas! Powiedz, że jestem beznadziejnym skurwielem! Powiedz, że nie wybaczysz mi tego, co ci zrobiłem!

_- Nie rozumiem czemu miałbym cię obrażać. Skoro tak nalegasz…_

- Milcz. Proszę. Nic już nie mów.

_- Powiedziałem, coś nie tak? – _Anioł uniósł nieznacznie brwi. Oczy przepełniło zainteresowanie.

- Musisz mi wybaczyć! Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie… Teraz, gdy to wszystko… - wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. – Sam, Bobby. Ja już nie daję rady. Nie mogę stracić kolejnej, bliskiej mi osoby.

_- Bobby?_

- Tak. Ten skurwiel Dick, go zastrzelił. – Splunął z irytacją. – Sam ma wizje. Oddala się ode mnie. Nie mam już nikogo… Byłem dupkiem.

- _Dean, proszę. Spójrz na mnie. _

- Cas, ja…

_- Zamknij się, Dean! _– ryknął. Zainteresowanie ustąpiło miejsce wściekłości. - _Nie chcę już o tym słuchać! Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. _– Uśmiechnął blado. – _Nie muszę ci niczego wybaczać. A teraz proszę, spójrz na mnie._

Z szalonym biciem serca, spełnił prośbę Anioła niepewnie spoglądając w błękitne oczy. Podświadomie ścisnął ciepłą dłoń, zaciskając na niej swe palce. Było mu tak dobrze. Czuł przeszywające dreszcze, przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pragnął dotyku, czułych pocałunków. Chciał, aby Anioł już nigdy go nie opuszczał. By został przy nim. Na wieczność.

- Już nigdy mnie nie opuszczaj, Cas.

- _Dobrze. Obiecuję ci to._

- Przyrzeknij.

_- Przyrzekam._

Po policzku Dean spłynęła kolejna tej nocy, słona łza. Jednak tym razem nie była ona oznaką smutku.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Stali w milczeniu, otoczeni mrokiem nocy. Z nieba wciąż lał deszcz, jednak żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Obydwoje przemoczeni, zmarznięci chłonęli jedynie wzajemną bliskość. Oddechy mieszały się w jedno, spojrzenia krzyżowały, a ciało łaknęło ciepła drugiego.

Wyższy mężczyzna nie wytrzymał długo ciągnącego się milczenia i niespodziewanie złączył swe usta ze stojącym naprzeciwko Aniołem. Ten sparaliżowany nagłym impulsem, spiął zastygłe mięśnie i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w Winchestera.

Pocałunek trwał kilka sekund, jednak pozostawił za sobą odurzającą dla obojga przyjemność.

Zielonooki poczuł wybuch gorąca, rozchodzącego się po całym ciele. Zagryzł wargę i chwycił bruneta za nadgarstki.

Panicznie bał się, że ten znów zniknie, zostawiając go samego.

- Tylko nie uciekaj. – Prawie pisnął. – Błagam, nie zostawiaj…

- _Nie zamierzam. _– wyszeptał, nieco rozbawiony zachowaniem blondyna.

- Nie śmiej się ze mnie.

_- Przepraszam. _– Przechylił głowę w swój „castielowy" sposób, wlepiając w mężczyznę pełne czułości oczy.

- Nic na to nie poradzę. Za długo byłem sam… bez ciebie…

_- Dean, proszę._

- Wiem, no! Czemu to musi być takie popieprzone? Zachowuję się jak, jakaś głupia nastolatka!

_- To urocze. Nigdy nie widziałem, byś się tak zachowywał._

- Ja też nie i to jest…

_- Wspaniałe, Dean._

-Wcale, że n…

_- Ty jesteś wspaniały. _

Jego serce drgnęło.

- Czy mogę… - Głos grzązł mu w gardle. Skrępowany, spuścił głowę, nie wierząc w swoje słowa. – mogę jeszcze raz cię pocałować, Cas?

Drgnęło na dźwięk tych kilku słów, na widok szafirowych oczu, na ruch spierzchniętych warg.

- _Nie wiem, czy…_ - zaczął niepewnie. – _czy potrafię._

- Proszę, Cas. - Blondyn złapał mężczyznę za biodra. Zagryzł wargę, mocno zaciskając palce na drobnym ciele, z pewnością zostawiając po sobie blade sińce.

Oddychał szybko, czekając na odpowiedz Anioła. Wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy, niemalże w nich tonąc. To, co się z nim działo, przechodziło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Usta pragnęły wpić się w wargi bruneta, dłonie zbadać każdy milimetr ciała, mięśnie drżały z podniecenia a umysł podsyłał zawstydzające obrazy, jeszcze bardziej pobudzając.

Castiel nie był do końca pewien, co powinien zrobić. Chciał, a nawet pragnął całkowicie oddać się błogiemu uczuciu, bo przecież kto mu zabraniał? Mimo wszystko rzucił przerażone spojrzenie w stronę mężczyzny, badając jego zachowanie.

- Cas… błagam… - Nie czekając dłużej na odpowiedź, językiem rozchylił zdrętwiałe wargi bruneta, wślizgując się do środka i smakując słodkie wnętrze. - Całuj mnie… – Dean wyszeptał prosto w usta błękitnookiego. Chwycił go za szyję, przyciskając do siebie i tym samym pogłębiając mokry pocałunek.

Ten po chwili zwrócił pocałunek, niezdarnie i nieumiejętnie, ale z taką szczerością, że Łowca powoli tracił głowę z pożądania. Był niemal pozbawiony tchu.

Już po kilku sekundach błękitnooki Anioł zaczął się trząść, przyciskając się do niego i szepcząc coś w jego usta. Blondyn odsunął się, by dać mu chwilę wytchnienia. Zastanawiał się, jak obezwładniające musiało być to doświadczenie dla kogoś, kto jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił. Wysunął koniuszek języka i przejechał nim po wilgotnej wardze bruneta.

Usłyszał zduszony jęk i aż skręcił się w środku, czując gotujące się podniecenie.

- _Co robisz, Dean?_ – zapytał.

- Całuję cię, a-anio... – Szybko zagryzł wargę. - …łku.

_- Czemu się krępujesz? _

- Ja nigdy… - Wypuścił powietrze z głośnym świstem. Znów dopadło go skrępowanie, dzięki któremu miał problem ze sklejeniem logicznej odpowiedzi. - …do nikogo… nikt nie był mi tak bliski… j-jak ty.

_- Kochanie…_

Dean zawył w myślach.

- Nikt tak do mnie nie mówił. Kurwa! Ale się nad sobą użalam!

_- Nie przeklinaj._

- Przepraszam. – Wymruczał szybko, niczym skarcone przez rodzica dziecko. – Castiel, no! Pocałuj mnie!

Skrzydlaty kiwnął głową i idąc za przykładem blondyna, zamknął oczy. Rozchylił wargi, wysuwając koniuszek języka. Musnął kącik ust, czując na skórze elektryzujący dreszcz. Jego oddech przyśpieszył.

_- Mhm…_

Winchester przybliżył miednicę do krocza mężczyzny. Błyskawicznie uderzyła go fala gorąca, najbardziej skupiająca się w dolnych partiach ciała.

_- D-Dean! – _Wyjąkał między pocałunkami. – _D-dlaczego to n-naczynie, reaguje w tak n-niezwykły sposób?_

- Podniecasz się, Cas.

- _Podniecam? _– Przechylił głowę, czując bolesne pragnienie bliskości. – _Co masz na_…

- Podoba ci się, jak cię całuję? – wyszeptał. – Tutaj? – Pocałował szyję, zostawiając na niej mokre ślady. – Albo tu? - Linię szczęki. – Albo tu? – Czerwone policzki, zlizując z nich krople deszczu.

- _Tak._ – Odpowiedział, cichym zdławionym głosem. – _Błagam cię, Dean. Tylko nie przestawaj. _

Dean poczuł na policzku gorący oddech Anioła.

- Nie mam zamiaru. – Szepnął i znów przycisnął roześmiane usta do miękkich, wilgotnych od śliny warg. Ich języki na nowo rozpoczęły wspólny taniec.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Więc, przedstawiam III już część, z której mimo wszystko jestem dumna ^^ Mam nadzieję, że pisanie do pierwszej w nocy, przed czekającą pracą klasową z matematyki się opłaciło. Miłej lektury._**

**_Konstruktywne komentarze, jak najbardziej na miejscu. ^^_**

* * *

**III.**

- Nie mam zamiaru. – Szepnął i znów przycisnął roześmiane usta do miękkich, wilgotnych od śliny warg. Ich języki na nowo rozpoczęły wspólny taniec.

Chwycił Anioła za brodę, pogłębiając żarliwy pocałunek. Wsunął śliski język do środka, masując gładkie podniebienie. Brunet otworzył szeroko oczy, wlepiając nadal zagubione ślepia w piegowatą twarz Winchestera.

- Wciąż się boisz, prawda? – Spytał bardzo! niechętnie odsuwając się od bruneta.

Marzył tylko, by wpić się w te słodkie wargi, już nigdy nie przerywając przyjemnych pieszczot. Zbadałby każdy milimetr ciała, znacząc go swoim dotykiem.

_- Boję?_

- Boisz się mnie dotykać.

_- Nieprawda. _– Zaprzeczył speszony. Szybko objął blondyna w pasie, przyciskając twarz do klatki piersiowej. Wtulił się w nią z całych sił, chłonąc przyjemny zapach perfum. _– N-no, bo ja nie wiem, co mam robić. _– Jęknął zrozpaczony. – _Naprawdę chcę, żeby było ci dobrze…_

- Jest mi dobrze.

_- Nie kłam._

- Castiel spójrz na mnie.

Skrzydlaty niepewnie uniósł głowę. Jego twarz pokryta była uroczym rumieńcem.

- Cas, k-kochanie… - Serce znów przyśpieszyło. – Ja jestem szczęśliwy, rozumiesz? Kurews… - Zamilkł, zbombardowany karcącym spojrzeniem Anioła. Chrząknął zdenerwowany, na nowo układając w głowie litanie słów. – Jestem **naprawdę **szczęśliwy. Tak długo cię szukałem. Codziennie myśląc, o tym jak cię zawiodłem. – Uniósł dłoń, widząc zmartwione oblicze ciemnowłosego. – Tak, zawiodłem cię i pewnie będę żałować tego do końca mojego nieszczęsnego życia, ale teraz…

_- Kocham cię, Dean. – _Wtrącił szybko półszeptem, znów kryjąc twarz w szerokich ramionach Łowcy.

Słowa Castiela zawisły wokół nich niczym mgła.

_- Nie wiem, czy powinienem… przepraszam, jeśli powiedziałem za dużo. _– Język zaczął plątać mu figle. – _C-chyba jestem tym trochę prze-przerażony._

- Cas, czy ty… - Mężczyzna zastygł w otępieniu. – kochasz mnie, tak po ludzku?

_- A jak inaczej? Po raz pierwszy czuję się szczęśliwy. A jestem taki, wyłącznie dzięki tobie._

- O Boże. – Wydyszał. – Cas, ja myślałem, że nigdy… że ty nie czujesz…, nie powiesz mi…, że to co ja, ty też.

_- Tak, Dean. To, co ty, ja też. – _Powiedział z kamienną, tak charakterystyczną na niego twarzą.

Winchester mógł ujrzeć uśmiech, jedynie w błękitnych oczach, które od zawsze były portalem wyrażania „castielowych" uczuć. Tylko w nich, kryła się cała prawda.

- To jak będzie z tym dotykaniem? – Posłał mężczyźnie szelmowski uśmiech, pokazując szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów.

_- Ale Dean, przecież mówiłem…_

- Shh. – Cmoknął bruneta w usta. – Nie denerwuj się. Chcę tylko przejść już do rzeczy.

_- Jakich rzeczy?_

- Przyjemnych.

_- Ale?_

- Kocham cię, wiesz o tym, prawda? – Ujrzał nieśmiałe skinienie głową. – Więc, nie zrobię absolutnie nic, czego nie będziesz chciał. Do niczego nie będę cię zmuszał. Chcę tylko sprawić ci przyjemność, którą pamiętać będziesz przez resztę swojego istnienia, rozumiesz?

Chłodne jesienne powietrze owiewało ich rozgrzane ciała, zraszając drobnymi kroplami deszczu.

_- Rozumiem._

- Zaufaj mi. Nie skrzywdzę cię.

_- Wiem._

- Więc, podaj mi swoją dłoń i zacznij mnie dotykać. Wszędzie.

Anioł opuszkami palców badał piegowatą skórę, uważnie wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki. Przejechał po zaczerwienionym policzku, wilgotnych ustach, drżącym podbródku zmierzając w kierunku szyi, obojczyków, piersi, umięśnionego brzucha.

Dean stał oszołomiony, drżąc z podniecenia i ekscytacji. Każde spotkanie z ciepłym dotykiem bruneta, kończyło się nowym spazmem rozkoszy, odurzając umysł swoją nadzwyczajną siłą.

- Mmm… - Jego gardło opuściło, głośne stękniecie.

Castiel poczuł pod palcami zimny metal, gwałtownie cofając dłoń.

- Błagam nie przerywaj.

Winchester przycisnął miednice do krocza, przez materiał spodni czując szybko nabrzmiewającego członka bruneta, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go nakręciło.

_- D-Dean. – _Stęknął, wyginając ciało w łuk. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, próbując złapać oddech.

- Nie uciekaj mi. – Zbliżył się, darując przepełniony namiętnością pocałunek.

Po chwili zaczął dyszeć prosto w anielskie usta, czując nieśmiałe ruchy języka, masującego jego podniebienie. Wszystko wokół niego zaczęło niebezpiecznie wirować, zmieniając się w zamgloną poświatę.

- Castiel… - Szepnął czule, wsuwając śliski język do ucha. Anioł, aż się wzdrygnął, jęcząc przeciągle. – Chcę cię **tam **dotknąć.

_- Mmhmm…_

- Poczuć twoje podniecenie.

_- D-dean._

- Złapać mocno, zadając przeraźliwą rozkosz. – Chwycił w zęby płatek ucha.

- _Dotknij mnie, błagam. Zrób to. - _Jego gardło opuściło kolejne, namiętne stęknięcie. Winchester położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Anioła, gładząc roztrzęsione ciało. Rozpiął guziki białej koszuli, wsuwając palce za cienki materiał. – _Dean… _- Ciepło skóry, jakie czuł pod palcami było oszałamiające. – _Dean… _- Napięcie w spodniach łowcy rosło z każdą minioną sekundą, napędzane cichymi pomrukami wydobywającymi się z ust bruneta. – _Dean!_

Dzika fala podniecenia, uderzyła w niego z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu. Jedną ręką drażnił wrażliwą skórę piersi, torturując twardniejące sutki. Drugą rozpoczął wędrówkę do pulsującego w spodniach członka. Zaczął od brzucha, bioder, miednicy, czując każde drżenie, słysząc każdy przerywany jęk.

- Jesteś mój… - Szepnął, (nareszcie!) zaciskając palce na kroczu bruneta, prawie nie dostając orgazmu od samego dotyku. – Castiel… - Rozpiął zamek, wsuwając rękę głębiej.

- _Dotykaj mnie, Dean. Wszędzie… _

- Tylko mój.

_- Mmm.._

- Należysz tylko do mnie…

Palcami wśliznął się za cienki materiał bokserek i nie przedłużając już ujął w dłoń sztywnego członka. Efekt był spektakularny. Po plecach przeszedł spazm przyjemności, wręcz zadając ból swą intensywnością. Serce załomotało w piersi, prawie nie eksplodując od nawału nowych emocji.

Przesunął dłonią po całej długości, drażniąc wilgotny już czubek.

_- Aghh… - _Wyjęczał. Resztkami sił złapał, poły skórzanej kurtki ciągnąc blondyna do siebie. – _Co ty wyprawiasz, Dean? _

- To, co ci obiecałem.

_- Torturując mnie?_

Zielonooki zaśmiał się głośno, nadal nie przerywając zabawy z pulsującym członkiem Anioła. Był pewien, że ten nie wytrzyma długo. Zacisnął palce, kciukiem masując pokaźną erekcję.

_- Dean, ja już… Błagam, nie rób tego…_

Dean gwałtownie wyjął rękę ze spodni mężczyzny, odchodząc pół kroku. Podniecenie prawie rozrywało, za ciasne już spodnie, lecz nie chciał jeszcze ulec mu całkowicie.

_- Co się stało? Czemu przestałeś?_

- Nie chcę, by to się jeszcze skończyło. - Posłał Skrzydlatemu swój najcudowniejszy uśmiech, uważnie lustrując go wzrokiem.

Drżącymi rękoma, zrzucił z siebie skórzaną kurtkę. Chłodne krople ugodziły odsłoniętą skórę ramion, pozostawiając na niej wilgotne ślady. Po chwili namysłu, łozbył się również koszuli, w efekcie pozostając jedynie w spodniach.

- _Dean, ubierz się natychmiast! – _Syknął, oburzony bezmyślnością Łowcy. – _Przeziębisz się!_

- To mnie wyleczysz. – Mrugnął, posyłając kolejny, doskonały uśmiech. – Proszę, podejdź do mnie.

Cas poczuł niczym niewytłumaczalne wątpliwości. Szybko zbył je, skupiając całą swą uwagę na prezentującym się wdzięcznie mężczyźnie. Wziął głęboki oddech, przysuwając blisko umięśnionego ciała, pokrytego tuzinami blizn.

Były dowodem na to, z czym Łowca zmagał się od najmłodszych lat dzieciństwa. Wychowany pod czujnym okiem surowego rodzica, hartowany niczym żołnierz.

Każdego dnia musiał spełniać ojcowskie rozkazy, wychodząc naprzeciw wszelkim oczekiwaniom. Nauczony, by zabijać nadprzyrodzone istoty w imię… Właśnie, w imię czego?!

Castiel przesunął palcami po czerwonej szramie w kształcie półksiężyca, znajdującej się cal pod obojczykiem. Chwilę później dostrzegł kolejną, większą na lewym biodrze, potem kolejną i jeszcze następną…

- _Twoje ciało… _- Rozprostował dłoń, kładąc ją płasko na piersi blondyna. _– Całe pokryte bliznami._

- Życie łowcy… - Poczuł rozlewające się wewnątrz ciepło. Trwało to niemalże sekundę. - Co zrobiłeś?

Wszystkie blizny zniknęły, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie blade wspomnienie. Dean otworzył usta, nie mogąc ukryć podziwu.

Został tylko czerwony odcisk dłoni na lewym ramieniu. Będący jedynym dowodem, na iż to właśnie Castiel uratował go z piekielnych czeluści, dając kolejną szansę.

- Pocałuj mnie! – Rozkazał. – Pocałuj mocno! - Frenetycznie chwycił za beżowy kołnierz, przyciskając się do wilgotnych ust. Pewne już poczynania Casa sprawiły, że Dean'owi zmiękły kolana. Jęknął przeciągle, nie ukrywając zażenowania.

Sięgnął ręką w kierunku swoich spodni, szybko rozpinając zamek. – Dotnij mnie! – Szepnął oderwawszy wciąż spragnione wargi. - Proszę, błagam, natychmiast!

Płytki oddech walczył z szalejącym sercem.

Castiel wsunął palec za krawędź bielizny blondyna. Nieco niepewnie złapał sztywnego członka, zaciskając na nim swe palce. Winchester zawył, bez ostrzeżenia zrzucając z Anioła prochowiec i pomiętą koszulę. Składał pocałunki na każdym milimetrze skóry. Kreślił tylko sobie znane wzory, zapamiętale chłonąc ciepło i niebiańską rozkosz.

- Cas, szybciej… - wymruczał. – Rób to, co ja robiłem tobie.

_- Dobrze?_

- Mhm, taa…

- _Dean_? – Anioł wplótł palce we włosy mężczyzny, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. – _Chcę więcej, niż to._

Łowca posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i chwycił za pośladki. Błękitnooki odpowiedział zdławionym jękiem, napinając mięśnie. Schował głowę w zagłębieniu między szyją a obojczykiem mężczyzny, językiem drażniąc mokrą o deszczu skórę.

- _Tylko nie tutaj._

_- _A gdzie…

Nie minęła chwila, gdy znaleźli się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, pachnący mieszanką płynu do podłóg i taniego proszku do prania.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- _W motelu, w Północnej Dakocie. – _Anioł pstryknął palcami, zapalając niewielką lampkę. Ciepłe światło przepełniło ciasny motelowy pokoik, nadając mu nieco przyjaźniejszy charakter.

- Rozumiem.

_- Mam nadzieję, że odpowiada cię miejsce, bo jak nie, to mogę nas przenieść gdzieś…_

- Shh. – Podrapał się w tył głowy. – Powiedz mi, czego dokładnie, chcesz, Cas? – Spytał niby niewinnie, jednak zwierzęcy błysk w oku, nadal pytaniu nutkę drapieżności. – Czy tego, o czym myślę?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. Ze względu, iż wyszedł dłuższy niż myślałam, podzieliłam go na dwie części. Enjoy^^**_

**IV.I**

**Dean's POV:**

- _Przecież wiesz, prawda?_

- Może i wiem, ale chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz, skarbie.

_- Ale Dean! Wiesz to! Nie zgrywaj się!_

- Powiedz, czego pragniesz! – Rozkazałem, unosząc kąciki ust w złośliwym uśmieszku. – Natychmiast.

_- Ciebie. _– Jego oczy błysnęły. – _Pasuję? Tylko ciebie, ty id-idioto. –_obruszył się.

- I?

_- I?!_ – wyjęczał. – _I chcę, żebyś mnie dużo dotykał. Wszędzie._

- Och, Cas.

_- Całował, tulił. Ja chcę się z tobą kochać, Dean. Tu i teraz._

Przełknąłem ślinę, czując suchość w ustach. Na miękkich nogach podszedłem do mężczyzny, splatając z nim swe palce. Wymieniliśmy pełne pożądania spojrzenie, zupełnie zapominając o otaczającym nas świecie.

_- Pocałuj mnie wreszcie. _

Nie zwlekałem długo. Złączyłem nasze usta w wilgotnym pocałunku, czując elektryzujący dreszcz. Świat znów zawirował mi przed oczami. Pocałunki z nim sprawiały mi tak potworną przyjemność. Zatracałem się w nich. Tonąłem w morzu przyjemności.

Nie przerywając rozkosznych pieszczot, chwyciłem go za biodra, kierując w stronę łóżka. Jego gardło opuściło głośne westchnięcie. Objąłem w pasie, unosząc do góry. Nogami oplótł moje ciało, przyciskając miednicę blisko brzucha. Zrobiłem kilka kroków.

- Mhmmm… jesteś taki seksowny... – wymruczałem. Nasze oddechy mieszały się w jedno. Cas chwycił mnie za kark, lekko wbijając paznokcie. – Mhm…

Usiadłem na łóżko, sadzając Anioła na kolanach. Rękoma powiodłem wzdłuż jego pleców, myśląc tylko o pozbyciu się zbędnych ubrań. Złapałem „castielowe" pośladki, zaciskając na nich swe palce.

_- Dean._ – Zaczerpnął powietrza, obejmując moją szyję. _– Dean._

- Co się stało?

_- Ja… mhmmm… _- jęknął, zagryzając dolną wargę. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że poleci z niej krew. Napięcie między nami stawało się nie do wytrzymania. W błękitnych oczach ujrzałem zniecierpliwienie. – _Dean, proszę. Zrób coś ze mną. – _Wpatrywał się we mnie tak ufnie, że odebrało mi dech w piersi.

- Czego tylko sobie zażyczysz.

Językiem powiodłem po krawędzi szczęki, kreśląc na niej mokry wzór. Uważnie wsłuchiwałem się w głośne pomruki. Nosem musnąłem ciepły policzek, szybko powracając do znęcania się nad, wręcz narkotyzującymi wargami. Językiem wślizgnąłem głęboko we wnętrze, głaszcząc bruneta po klatce piersiowej.

Czułem szalone bicie swego serca. Czułem adrenalinę, dziko pulsującą w żyłach.

Dobrze znane ciepło w dole brzucha znów wzrastało, robiąc mi papkę z mózgu. Myślałem tylko o jednym. O nagim ciele Anioła. Chciałem go skosztować. Posmakować każdy fragment skóry. W końcu zatracić się w nim całkowicie.

_- Mhm… _- wyjęczał. Złapał mnie za ramiona, odchylając w tył na skrzypiące łóżko.

Naparł na mnie, dostarczając obezwładniającą przyjemność. Przycisnąłem biodra do jego miednicy, czując wybrzuszenie w okolicach rozporka. Castiel rzucił mi pełne czułości spojrzenie. Wsunął kolano między moje nogi, drażniąc pulsujący członek. Fala płonącego gorąca wlała się w moje ciało. Kurczowo zaciskałem dłonie na prześcieradle, skupiając się na hamowaniu przedwczesnego wytrysku. Nie chciałem, by to skończyło się tak prędko.

- Aghm! Cas! – syknąłem. Anioł usiadł na moich biodrach. Zaczął się kołysać, wydając przy tym cholernie podniecające dźwięki. Jedną ręką odpiąłem już dawno za ciasne spodnie, nareszcie czując swobodę.

Przymknąłem oczy. Chciałem więcej. Dużo więcej.

_- Dean, jesteś tu?_ – szepnął czule. _- Słyszysz mnie? _

- Tak, k-kochanie. – Przelotnie spojrzałem na twarz Anioła, na której malowało się oszołomienie. – No co? Czasem potrafię być czuły.

_- Pytałem, o czym myślisz? _

- O tobie. – Uniosłem brwi. - O tym, co cię czeka.

_- Możesz zrobić ze mną wszystko, Dean._

- Jesteś tego pewien, potrafię być brutalny. – Ścisnąłem prawy pośladek bruneta. – **Naprawdę** brutalny.

_- Tak. Zrób ze mną, co chcesz._

Perwersyjna cząstka mnie, zaczerpnęła z tych kilku słów kurewską satysfakcję. Mój umysł zalała masa zawstydzających scenariuszy dzisiejszej nocy.

- Sprawię, że będziesz błagał o dotyk, Cassie. - mruknąłem, ponownie przejmując kontrolę. Powaliłem go z powrotem na łóżko, przygniatając swoim ciałem. Zniżyłem miednicę, by móc bezkarnie ocierać się o jego krocze. Castiel pomrukiwał, co jakiś czas tłumiąc w sobie coraz głośniejsze jęki. - Nie hamuj się. – Pogłaskałem go po policzku. Spochmurniał, mierząc mnie sfrustrowanym wzrokiem. – Co jest?

- _Znęcasz się nade mną, Dean. _

Nie odpowiedziałem, jedynie znacząco pokiwałem głową. Ponawiając torturowanie napuchniętych ust, coraz szybciej poruszając biodrami.

- Przecież, tego chciałeś.

- _Mhm!_

Po raz pierwszy byłem w łóżku z kimś, kogo kochałem. Pomijając oczywiście fakt, iż był to również mój pierwszy raz z mężczyzną. Dzisiaj już nic nie miało znaczenia.

Liczył się tylko Cas. Mój Anioł Stróż.

- _Gorąco mi…_ - Wychrypiał nagle. Drobne strużki potu spływały mu po czole i karku. Rozluźnił krawat, wyciągając go spod kołnierzyka białej koszuli. – _Zrób coś z tym, Dean._

- Tylko spokojnie, zaraz to zdejmiemy. – Chwyciłem za beżowy prochowiec i zwinnym ruchem strząsnąłem go z jego ramion. Wyciągnąłem spod pleców, rzucając gdzieś za siebie.

- _Dean, Dean, Dean… -_ powtarzał, niczym słowa modlitwy. Opuszkami palców głaskał mnie po brzuchu. Nim zdążyłem nabrać tchu, Cas wyrzucił biodra do góry.

Wyszczerzyłem zęby, nie zastanawiając się na tym, jak głupio musiałem wyglądać. Do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. Subtelnie zacząłem całować jego spoconą szyję, odpinając guziki koszuli. Po upływie chwili wylądowała na podłodze.

Postanowiłem ruszyć o krok dalej. Wysunąłem czubek języka. Cas wplótł palce w moje włosy, przybliżając do swego drżącego ciała. Szyja, obojczyk, tors. Musnąłem twardą brodawkę wskutek czego, aż wygiął ciało w łuk oddychając płytko.

- Teraz się troszkę zabawimy, Cas!

Anioł przełknął ślinę z napięciem wpatrując się w moje przepełnione pożądaniem oczy. Po chwili zacząłem bez opamiętania ssać i gryźć sutek, namiętnie pomrukując. Anioł wił się pode mną, jak wąż, nie mogąc zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- _Dean! - _Złapał mnie za włosy, podciągając do góry. Oparłem swoje czoło o jego, ciężko dysząc. Nasze klatki unosiły się w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie. Obydwoje spoceni, rozgrzani i podnieceni do granic możliwości.

- Co? – Wyszczerzyłem białe zęby, robiąc głupkowatą (idealnie w moim stylu) minę. – Chcesz jeszcze? - spytałem niewinnie, niby przypadkiem zsuwając dłoń na jego krocze.

- _Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Dean! To, że potrafisz doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu, nie daje ci przyzwolenia na znęcanie…_

- Znęcanie?

- _Tak. _

_-_ Czujesz się niekomfortowo?

- _N-nie, tylko to wszystko… _

_- _Jest dla ciebie nowe. – stwierdziłem.

- _Z tego co wiem, to również twój debiut… - _Zagryzł wargę. - … _w tej dziedzinie. _

_- _Uprawiałem seks, Cas.

- _Wiem. Z wieloma kobietami. _– powiedział to w ten sam sposób, co rodzic karcący dziecko. – _Zawsze uważałem, to za…_

- Shh… - Byłem zdenerwowany. Serce rozrywało mi żebra. – Teraz tylko ty się liczysz, Cas. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

_- Wiem. – _Pogłaskał mnie po policzku. – _Kontynuuj._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Po pierwsze dziękuję ~idle za Twój komentarz, wiem że mam dla kogo pisać ^^ Dziś już rozdział piąty. Pisałam dość szybko, więc jeśli ktoś wyłapie jakiś błąd - krzyczeć w komentarzu! :) Cóż, nie przedłużam już. Enjoy! :)_  
**

**V.**

Długo nie miałem odwagi przyznać, co czułem w stosunku do tego skrzydlatego sukinkota. Teraz, gdy leżałem tak blisko niego, gdy czułem każdy milimetr jego skóry na mojej – wiedziałem, że tu było moje miejsce. Przy nim.

Dziewczyny! Ja naprawdę, czasem potrafię być czuły!

- Jesteś mój, rozumiesz? Należysz do mnie!

Wplotłem palce w jego miękkie włosy, poczym wpiłem w spękane wargi. Oddał mi pocałunek zupełnie, gdyby był tym ostatnim.

_- Wiem. Ty też jesteś mój._

- Cas…

- _Chcę cię..._ – Odetchnął głęboko. W jego granatowych tęczówkach dostrzegłem wstyd. Nie wspominając, jak uroczo przy tym wyglądał. – _Chcę cię zobaczyć nago, Dean._

Kiwnąłem głową z aprobatą. Nie było mnie stać na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Szybko pozbyłem się ciasno opiętych spodni, to samo czyniąc z bielizną. Anioł powiódł wzrokiem po moim nagim ciele, jeszcze mocniej się rumieniąc.

Oblizał dolną wargę, ścierając słone krople potu z czoła i policzków. Waga jego przenikliwego spojrzenia zawstydzała mnie ale i piekielnie podniecała. Zniecierpliwiony czekałem na rozwój sytuacji.

Nie chciałem go popędzać, ponaglać. Choć w duszy, aż wyłem z buzującego we mnie podniecenia.

- Ej, co jest? Czemu zamknąłeś oczy?

_- Bo… nie wiem, czy mogę patrzeć. Jesteś zupełnie nagi. To nieco niezręczne._

- Przecież chciałeś, mnie takiego zobaczyć, czyż nie?

_- Zdałem sobie sprawę, jak ta prośba była niestosowna. Dlatego, może lepiej…_

- Nie podobam ci się? – Zamknąłem mu usta leniwym pocałunkiem, dłonią głaszcząc po piersi.

_- Jesteś idealny._

- Boże. – jęknąłem.

_- Kocham cię, tak bardzo. _– powiedział, otwierając oczy. Tembr jego głosu, wdarł się w każdą komórkę mojego ciała. Czułem go wszędzie. W sercu, głowie, żołądku, pod skórą.

Castiel nieśmiało przejechał palcami wzdłuż linii moich bioder, ud, łydek. Był skoncentrowany. Jakby chciał uważnie zbadać każdy fragment mojej skóry. Powrócił do masowania brzucha, zjeżdżając w dół na miednicę, pachwinę.

- Dotknij go.

_- Kogo?_ – spytał szybko, cofając dłoń.

- Złap mnie tu. – Chwyciłem „castielowe" nadgarstki, kładąc roztrzęsioną dłoń na sztywnym penisie. – Nie bój się.

_- Nie boję, tylko…_

- Shh. Dotykaj. – Opuszkami palców przejechał po całej długości, kciukiem drażniąc wilgotny już czubek. Po chwili spostrzegłem naprawdę spore wybrzuszenie między nogami mężczyzny. Ten, wolną dłonią dotykał się przez materiał spodni, unosząc biodra w górę.

- Ja też chcę cię zobaczyć nago, Cassie.

_- Mhm…_

Przez moment zdawał się niezdecydowany, jednak po krótkiej pauzie zdjął spodnie, zsuwając je do kostek. Pomogłem mu się z nich wyplątać.

- A… bielizna?

_- Zdejmij._

Musiałem przyznać – cholernie się podniecałem, gdy mówił do mnie tym ochrypłym głosem. Podświadomie pragnąłem być zdominowany przez to drobne ciało. Dla którego straciłem resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Pocałowałem go krótko, ściągając bokserki z twardniejącego członka. Wrażenie było piorunujące. Otworzyłem usta, nasycając wzrok. Anioł widząc moje spojrzenie zamknął oczy, przyklejając policzek do ciepłej pościeli.

- Jesteś piękny. – Najbardziej nieprawdopodobnie ckliwy tekst w mojej „łóżkowej karierze". Ale jak już wspomniałem, przy tym pierzastym dupku nie byłem sobą. – Znaczy… uważam, że… masz pięknego penisa. – Klepnąłem się w czoło. – Ehm… miałem na myśli, t-twoje… ciało…

Przez moment pomyślałem, czy mogę jeszcze bardziej się pogrążyć. Nadawałem, jak katarynka nie potrafiąc złożyć sensownego zdania.

- Nie wstydź się mnie, Cas. Wiem, że głupio gadam, ale to przez ciebie. - wyszeptałem, drażniąc płatek jego ucha.

Anioł rozchylił wargi, by niedługo potem wessać mój język do środka. Złapał mnie za ramiona, boleśnie wbijając w nie paznokcie. Zawyłem, uginając się pod kolejną tej nocy, dawką przyjemności.

– Gdzieś się tego nauczył, do cholery?

_- Widziałem twoje sny._

No taaak… O_o

Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, miewałem sny wyłącznie z udziałem błękitnookiego Anioła. Z początku były wyrazem mojego poczucia winy. Brutalnie przypominały mi, o tym co mu zrobiłem. Budziłem się wtedy zły, zrozpaczony i bezradny. Później (Niespodziewanie? Raczej podświadomie!) zamieniły się w ostre, erotyczne i pełne nagości fantazje, których za żadne skarby tego świata nie mogłem pohamować. Budziłem się wówczas podniecony, przerażony i tak samo bezradny.

Zazwyczaj fantazjowałem o seksie z brunetem, na tylnym siedzeniu czarnej Impali, przy gorących piosenkach starych rockowych wyjadaczy. O tak! Nawet teraz, jak o tym pomyślę, dostaję gęsiej skórki! Codziennie budziłem się ze stojącą erekcją, którą zmywałem wraz z porannym prysznicem. Musiałem szybko i niezauważalnie rozprawić się z kłopotliwym problemem, zanim Sammy cokolwiek by zauważył i zaczął wypytywać o szczegóły. A to byłoby cholernie krępujące.

Oczywiście, nie powiedziałbym mu prawdy! Na łeb nie upadłem durnowaty śmiech. Prawda?!

Z każdą nocą, sny stawały się intensywniejsze, jakby bardziej realne. Delikatne, motyle? (skąd mi się wzięło to słowo?) pocałunki zamieniały się w pełną dzikiego, zwierzęcego pożądania grę o dominację. Pod skórą czułem wszechogarniającą falę ekstazy. Targały mną dreszcze i tak silne pragnienie bliskości i ciepła, że prawie jęczałem, żebrząc o dotyk.

- Ehm… - Skuliłem się zakłopotany. – Ja… nie mogłem nad nimi panować. Byłem przerażony! Tęskniłem za tobą Chciałem powiedzieć ci to wszystko, wytłumaczyć…

Dean! Za dużo mówisz!

_- Nie musisz. Tylko weź się w końcu do roboty. - _Gwałtownie popchnął mnie, przewalając na plecy. Oszalałe z podniecenia oczy błądziły po moim ciele. _– Błagam, D-ean!_

Powiodłem językiem po zagłębieniu między jego wargami. Jęknąłem wprost w miękkie usta, uznając to za słodką rutynę. Brunet (cholernie szybko się uczył!) ostrożnie wessał dolną wargę między swoje, co wywołało kolejny ostry jęk, który wzmógł się, gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na moim członku, trochę pewniej przesuwając palce po całej długości.

- Mhm… - Nie pozostałem dłużny. Brutalnie złapałem twardego penisa, słysząc przerywane sapnięcia. – Mmm…

- _Och! – _wrzasnął. – _Szybciej… _

Wyrzucił biodra w górę. Wolną dłoń zacisnął w pięść tak mocno, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

_-Aghh! Dean! Mocniej!_

Masowałem miękką skórę, czując pod palcami pierwsze strużki spermy.

_- Mhm! Błagam, czemu zw-zwolniłeś?_

- Spokojnie aniołku, nie tak szybko. – Serce podskoczyło mi w piersi, hamując swobodny przepływ krwi. Postanowiłem, znów go trochę storturować. Mój dotyk był ledwie wyczuwalny. Drażniłem nabrzmiałego do czerwoności penisa, podszczypując lekko twarde jądra.

_- Mmm! Chcę… to… j-już… z-zrooo… zrobić._ – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, przerywając molestowanie mojego członka. – _Proszę, nie mogę się skupić na niczym innym._

- Jeszcze nie.

_- Dlaczego!?_ – odburknął zagniewany. Ciemne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony świata, nadając mu rozkoszny wygląd.

- Musisz skosztować moich warg..

_- Wiem, jak smakują!_

- **Tam**, na dole.

_- Tak. Zrób to! Mhm…_

- Połóż się na plecach.

Anioł pokiwał w odpowiedzi, posłusznie kładąc się obok mnie. Pragnąłem doprowadzić go na skraj szaleństwa. Realizacja tego przerażała mnie pod jednym względem. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu (wykluczając sny, bo tam potrafiłem wszystko!) - nie robiłem laski. Cas musiał to wyczuć. Oparł się na łokciach, przechylając głowę w czarujący, „castielowy" sposób.

- _Wszystko w porządku?_

- Tak! – Uśmiechnąłem się pożądliwie, otwierając usta.

…

~ Błagam pomocy! Niech ktoś powie mi, jak mam **to** robić?, wrzeszczałem w myślach. ~ Ale się wkopałem -_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Powiem tak; przez ostatnich kilka dni bolała mnie głowa^^ Byłam wściekła, że nie mogę pisać. W końcu w pt. wzięłam się do roboty i zaczęłam skrobać. Co z tego wynikło - sami oceńcie, mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam. Enjoy! ;)**

**VI.**

Łowca nie zastanawiał się długo. Powiódł dłonią po umięśnionym brzuchu, wsłuchując się w zniecierpliwione jęki bruneta. Anioł zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle.

_- Dean! Zrób to! Proszę! _– Twarz zaklęta w wyrazie czystej ekstazy. Drobne krople potu, spływające po rozgrzanej skórze. Przyśpieszony oddech. – _Błagam!_

Winchester poczuł niezdrową satysfakcję. To on doprowadził Castiela do takiego stanu. To przez niego, Anioł wił się w spazmach podniecenia. Spragniony dotyku warg, dłoni, nagiego ciała. Sapał, jęczał prosząc o więcej. Wciąż nienasycone ciało pragnęło zaspokoić prymitywną żądze.

_- Błagam! D-Dean. _

- Wyglądasz, tak apetycznie. – Pogłaskał biodro, zjeżdżając w dół na podbrzusze. Pod palcami czuł spoconą skórę. Czuł bijące od niej ciepło. Znów zawirowało mu w głowie. Dziesiątki myśli przelatywało przez umysł, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia. Racjonalizm, opanowanie, wszystko poszło w niepamięć. Zmieniając Winchestera w tykającą bombę.

_- Mhm…_

- Sprawię, … - Nachylił się, chwytając w dłoń podstawę sztywnego do czerwoności penisa. Wszelkie wątpliwości, które czuł jeszcze przed chwilą, ulotniły się pozostawiając po sobie jedynie złudzenie. Zastąpiło je pragnienie. Tak silne, że niemal obsesyjne. - …, że stracisz zmysły, Cassie. – mruknął ponętnie, biorąc **go **w usta.

Pierwsza myśl: „Jaki on wielki!"

Łowca spanikował. Zacisnął powieki, wpychając twardego członka do samego gardła. Kilka razy, prawie się nie zachłysnął. To jednak liczyło się najmniej. On chciał dać z siebie wszystko. Nie zraził go smak, czy zapach. Było idealnie. Tylko, czy Aniołowi będzie dobrze?

Druga myśl: „To zajebiście seksowne i nie mam zamiaru tego schrzanić!"

Na początku nie wiedział, co robić. Jak zacząć. Działał chaotycznie, nieostrożnie. Miał prawo. Dopiero, co zaczął się uczyć. Skrzydlaty warknął groźnie, gdy niechcący ugryzł wrażliwy napletek. Dean sapnął ciężko.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem.

_- Och! Milcz!_

Przejechał językiem po trzonie, sporo uwagi poświęcając różowej główce. Zlizywał z niej pierwsze krople spełnienia, pieszcząc malutki otwór na samym czubku. Castiel smakował wspaniale. Po chwili ustami otoczył sztywną erekcję i zaczął ssać. Jak prawdziwa dziwka, nieznająca granic.

_- Dean, ja zaraz…_

Wypuścił członka z ust z głośnym pompnięciem. Sekundę później całował jądra, zębami kąsał delikatną skórę, uważając by w żadnym wypadku nie zrobić Aniołowi krzywdy. Dłonie powędrowały na pośladki, tam rozpoczynając kolejne słodkie tortury. Wiedział, co niedługo nastąpi i mimo, to nie zamierzał przestać.

_- Mhm! _– Mięśnie zadrżały z rozkoszy. Gorący oddech, ślizgi język, zaciskające się na nim usta. – _Dean. Szybciej!- W_plótł palce we włosy Winchestera, wręcz wduszając go między swoje nogi. – _Dean, Dean, Dean…_

Łowca spojrzał na skupioną twarz Skrzydlatego. Tak. To on, sprawiał mu taką rozkosz. To on, zadawał bolesne ciosy przyjemności.

_- Dean, chodź do mnie, chodź tu szybko!_ – Złapał mężczyznę za podbródek przyciągając do siebie. Zmieszany spojrzał w zielone tęczówki. Uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu, który dla niektórych mógł wydawać się zwyczajnym grymasem.

- Co się stało?

_- Nic._ – Podarował mu dziki, wręcz agresywny pocałunek, tak bardzo do niego nie podobny. Poczuł swój smak na wargach Łowcy. Jego umysł oszalał. Językiem wślizgnął się między wargi blondyna.

- Cas, ja muszę…

_- Co?_ – szepnął w jego wargi.

- Dokończyć sprawę… tam na dole. - Jak bardzo pragnął poczuć już ten smak w ustach!

Szyja, obojczyk, nagi tors, brzuch. Pocałunkami znaczył każdy milimetr ciała. Językiem oplótł drżącą erekcję. Wystarczył moment. Cas eksplodował w jego usta, w uniesieniu wykrzykując szereg enochiańskich słów.

Łowca połknął całe nasienie, dokładnie zlizując resztki słonej cieczy.

_- Dean, to było…_

- Gorące. – Pokochał ten smak, głośne jęki. Ten intensywny zapach, przez który odchodził od zmysłów. – Ale to jeszcze…

_- Naucz mnie tego!_ – rozkazał. – _Chcę zrobić ci to samo!_ – Usiadł naprzeciwko mężczyzny, chwytając go za przeguby. Gwałtownie przysunął do siebie, kradnąc długi, mokry pocałunek. Z kącika ust zlizał strużkę białej spermy. Palcami przesunął po umięśnionych ramionach.

Chociaż propozycja była kusząca, a dusza wrzeszczała błagalnie, przecząco pokręcił głową. Myślał już tylko o jednym.

- Na wszystko będzie czas. – Głos drżał w napięciu. – C-Cas.

_- Ale ja chcę teraz!_

- Nie.

_- To nieuczciwe._

- Cas, wiesz o czym teraz myślę?

_- O czym? _– Mina naburmuszonego dzieciaka. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce, marszcząc ciemne brwi.

- Myślę, o tym jak leżę pod tobą i jęczę twoje imię.

_- Ty nie mówisz poważnie._ – obruszył się, wyraźnie skrępowany. W szafirowych oczach pojawił się strach. Anioł przypominał spłoszone zwierzę, niemogące znaleźć drogi ucieczki. 

- Jesteś we mnie, głęboko. Bardzo głęboko. Czuję cię.

Castiel zadrżał na dźwięk tych słów.

- Cas, chcę cię poczuć. Całego! We mnie. Teraz!

_- Ale, ja jeszcze nigdy…_ – pisnął, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie między szyją, a obojczykiem mężczyzny. – _… tego, nie robiłem. Nie wiem, jak. Przecież, to ja miałem… ty chciałeś… _

- Zmiana planów, kocie. – Ugryzł płatek ucha. Wbił paznokcie w rozgrzane plecy, pozostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady.

Sięgnął pamięcią, do tych wszystkich nocy spędzanych w towarzystwie kobiet. One były jedynie substytutem. Zastępstwem. Wykorzystywał je, porzucając następnego dnia. Chodził po barach, flirtował, w końcu brał to, co chciał. Można powiedzieć, że było mu dobrze. Zapominał o bólu, tęsknocie. Mógł nareszcie zrzucić ten potworny ciężar. Na chwilę. Na ten krótki moment. Choć nie dawało to absolutnego ukojenia, choć musiał przez cały czas wypierać uczucia, Dean wiedział, że gdy zaśnie znów znajdzie się w tych drobnych ramionach. Przytuli „castielowe" ciało, wplecie palce we włosy. Znów będzie szczęśliwy, bezpieczny. Z dala od mroku i okrutności otaczającego go świata.

Lecz każdy ranek niszczył to, co zbudowała noc. Burzył mur, pokazując szarą rzeczywistość, w której Dean był marionetką kapryśnego losu. Wstawał. Szedł do łazienki. Spoglądał w szare odbicie. Widział oczy pełne smutku. Fałszywy uśmiech, którym karmił młodszego brata, by ten nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń. Zaciskał pięści. Tłumił łzy. Wracał do pokoju, w progu witając nieświadomego Sammy'ego. Wracał do brudnej roboty. Wracał do codzienności dnia.

Teraz było inaczej. Był z nim, tak naprawdę, realnie. Tak blisko. Nie chciał już brać. Chciał oddać całego siebie. Tej drobnej istocie, którą kochał.

- Kocham cię, Castiel. – Bał się. To było oczywiste. – Ufam ci.

_- Ale, Dean! Mogę zrobić ci krzywdę! _

- Nie większą, niż ja tobie.

_- Skończ już z tym! _

- Shh! Nie denerwuj się.

Koniec rozdmuchiwania przeszłości! Liczyła się ta chwila! Łowca czuł, jak napięcie przenika jego ciało. Jak przenika skórę, mięśnie, kości. Krew szumiała w uszach, odurzała umysł.

- Chcę cię **czuć**, Cassie. Rozumiesz? – Wsunął palec w swoje wnętrze, czując rozrywający ból. – Wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy. Że to nie jest kolejny wymysł mojej wyobraźni! – Wszedł głębiej. – Aghm!

_- Dean?_

- Shh. Zaraz skończę. – Położył się na plecach, obok skonfundowanego Anioła. Ten siedział w bezruchu, przyglądając się spiętemu ciału. – Agh!

_- Dean, przestań! _

Winchester pokręcił głową. Wolną ręką chwycił dłoń bruneta, kładąc na swoim torsie.

- Pomóż mi. Dotykaj, Cas! – Rozchylił nogi, wypychając biodra w górę. Kolejny palec. – Castiel! - Rozciągał nadal spięte mięśnie. – Cas!

_- Tak jest. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Zapraszam na już VII ! notkę^^ Jestem z niej hm.. naprawdę zadowolona. Enjoy ludki! ^^_**

**_~ idle; tak jesteś mobilizacją, dziękuję za ostatni komentarz! To miło, że piszesz :D _  
**

* * *

**VII.**

**Dean's POV:**

- Pomóż mi. Dotykaj, Cas! – Rozchyliłem nogi, wypychając biodra w górę. Ostrożnie wsunąłem kolejny palec. – Castiel! – wrzasnąłem żałośnie.

_- Tak jest. _– Posłusznie skinął głową. Ucałował mój policzek, zlizując drobne krople potu. – _Rozluźnij się._

Gdybym tylko mógł! To uczucie było tak trudne do sprecyzowania. Nigdy niczego… **tam!** nie wkładałem, na Boga! -_- Jako samiec Alfa, prawdziwy macho-kobieciarz, uważałem **to miejsce **za święte. Jednokierunkową drogę, na którą nikt nie miał prawa wkroczyć. Nikt, prócz tego przeklętego Anioła. Jemu oddałbym wszystko. Dlatego, że był… wyjątkowy.

Tak, powiedziałem to. Castiel był obecnie, najważniejszą osobą w moim pochrzanionym życiu. Nie zmuszajcie mnie, bym powiedział to jeszcze raz. I tak czułem się, jak spedalona ciotunia.

Ale to przez miłość, mam rację?!

- Agh! – Ból był nie do zniesienia. Czułem, jak rozrywa moje wnętrzności, nie szczędząc choćby kawałka. Gdzie ta zajebista przyjemność, ja się pytam!?

Wzbraniałem się, modliłem by przestało boleć. Moje ciało wiło się w pieprzonych konwulsjach, dyszałem jak pies, jęcząc i wykrzykując na okrągło imię Anioła.

- Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas…

To było tak potwornie żenujące! Robiłem rzeczy, które kiedyś były wyłącznie senną mrzonką. Mówiłem słowa, za każdym razem, czując przyśpieszone bicie serca. Było mi wstyd. Cholernie. W końcu to ja! leżałem z palcem w tyłku, tuż przed Aniołem Pańskim! Kurw ! Przez moment miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Schować gdzieś głęboko, z dala od jego pięknej twarzy. Od przeszywających na wskroś oczu.

_- Nie pozwolę ci ode mnie uciec, Dean._ – Pogłaskał mnie po gorącym policzku. – _Nie pozwolę, byś się przede mną chował._

- Co? – Uniosłem brwi. – Co ty wygadujesz?

_- Nie masz się czego wstydzić. To naturalne, że twoje ciało reaguję w taki sposób na ten... _- Przejechał palcami po moim biodrze, miednicy. Zadygotałem z ekscytacji. - _...dosyć szczególny dotyk. – _Musnął wilgotną skórę. Mój członek zadrżał w odpowiedzi. – _Krzycz moje imię, Dean. – _ Zmaltretował dotykiem całą długość penisa, nie darując ani jednego milimetra.

- Aghmmm! Wyłaź z mojej głowy-y! Znów mnie podsłuchiwa-łeś!

_- Przepraszam, ale twoje myśli są tak głośne, że…_

- Mmm! To ich nie słuchaj!

_- Wiem, że nie powinienem. Przepraszam, to ostatni raz._

- I słusznie. – Wplotłem palce w ciemne włosy, szarpiąc gwałtownie. Zbliżyłem jego twarz do mojej. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, ty skrzydlaty dupku… - Nasze czoła, nosy stykały się ze sobą. Byliśmy tak blisko siebie.

_- Dean, ja… _

- Jeśli zaraz mnie nie przeruchasz, to…

- _Nie mów tak, Dean. To wulgarne._

- Będzie jeszcze bardziej. – Rozchyliłem wargi, wysuwając ślizgi język. Musnąłem „castielowe" usta i wepchnąłem się do „środka". Spotkanie warg, zębów. Nasz pocałunek był długi, agresywny, pełen bestialskiej pasji.– Masz we mnie wejść. Najgłębiej!

_- Dean! Mmhm…_

- Tak, bym czuł twojego twardego kutasa.

Co ja powiedziałem?! Kutasa!?

- Cas… - Tego było za po prostu wiele! Dziwiłem się, że mój organizm jeszcze nie wybuchnął, zmieniając w bezużyteczną papkę post-orgazmicznych drgawek. – po prostu…

_- Dean, mhm… - _Chciał być opanowany. Zrównoważony, jak zawsze. Póki co, na takiego nie wyglądał. Trząsł się, jęczał. Oczy przepełnione miał pożądaniem. Oczy, wpatrzone we mnie. – _Mhm! _- Wyszarpnął się i klęknął między moimi nogami, zakładając je sobie na ramiona.

- Oh, taa… - Nareszcie!

_- Wrzeszcz moje imię, Dean! _– Jego głos drżał. Wibrował w moich uszach, niczym natrętna piosenka.

- Castiel! Właź we mnie! Castiel! – Zagryzłem wargę. – Właź… Agh!

Anioł sięgnął fioletową tubkę (nie miałem pojęcia, skąd ją wytrzasnął), wyciskając zawartość na palce. Jedną ręką, bez najmniejszego problemu, uniósł mnie do góry, drugą rozchylił pośladki. Bezmyślnie spiąłem mięśnie.

- Mhm!

Lada moment poczułem, jak wsunął pierwszy palec, zaraz potem kolejny. Gorączkowo, rozsmarowywał lubrykant wokół „wejścia", uważnie obserwując każdą reakcje mojego organizmu. Nie wiedziałem co robić, co mówić. Nie panowałem nad niczym.

Zupełnie, jakbym stracił kontrolę. Postradał resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Mój umysł zwariował. Moje ciało oszalało z pożądania. Owładnęła mną niepohamowana żądza. Żądza jego ciała i tych cholernych pocałunków.

- Castiel! – pisnąłem, gdy wsunął je na tyle głęboko, że poczułem nagłe uderzenie gorąca. – Co to jest!? Więcej, nie przestawaj!

_- Prostata, Dean. _– szepnął, unosząc usta w uśmiechu. W tym samym, niezmiennym. Tym, którego niewielu dostrzegało. – _Podoba ci się?_ – zapytał kokieteryjnie.

I niech go trafi jasna cholera! Jak można być, takim… erotycznym?! Znów przyciągnąłem go do siebie. Zachłannie skubałem jego usta, językiem torując sobie drogę do środka.

- Cas! Cassie!

- _Tak? – _Niewinny ton. Wargi mokre od śliny. – _Coś nie tak?_

Nie-e, tylko zdycham z podniecenia! Nie pastw się nade mną!

Wsunął trzeci palec. Poruszał nimi w przód i w tył, dotykając tej całej prostaty. Było mi tak cholernie dobrze. Na Boga, jeszcze nigdy nikt nie sprawił mi tyle rozkoszy. Żadna kobieta, z jaką spędziłem noc, nie dorównywała poczynaniom Anioła. Żadna seksowna blondynka, nie robiła mi tego, co on. Ha! Z pewnością, nawet by nie potrafiła!

- Gdzie… się tego… nauczyłeś, Cassie? – zapytałem zdyszanym głosem.

_- Dokładnie wiem, czego pragniesz, Dean._

- Mhm…

_- Tego. _– Ugryzł moją szyję. _– Tego. _– Polizał obojczyk. _– I tego. _– Zgiął trzy palce. Dotknął czegoś. Dotknął tę całą prostatę! Zamknąłem oczy. Czułem, jak rozpadam się na kawałki.

Wziąłem szybki haust powietrza.

On nie przerywał. Ustawicznie czułem na sobie jego ciepłe wargi. Na szyi, obojczykach, torsie. Kąsał moją skórę, wbijał paznokcie, zadając rozkoszny ból.

- O Boże!

_- Nie bluźnij! _

- Zamknij się. Błagam, proszę, Cas. Nie drażnij się już ze mną!

_- Tak jest. – _Pokornie skinął głową i wysunął palce. – _Mam użyć prezerwatywy, Dean?_

- *Son of bitch! Nie! Masz skończyć gadać!

_- Dobrze._

Od tamtej chwili, jego gardło nie opuściły już żadne słowa.

Nieporadnie chwycił swojego członka, wciskając go w moje ciasne wnętrze. Nie byłem pewien, czy użył jakichkolwiek anielskich sztuczek. Wiedziałem tylko, że nie odczuwałem dyskomfortu. Żadnego rozrywającego bólu.

- Głębiej! – Objąłem jego szyję, zmuszając do krótkiego pocałunku. – Cas… - Nasze uda spotkały się, ciała w końcu stały jednością.

Anioł złapał mnie za ramiona, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

- Agh! – Pierwsze pchnięcie. W łepetynie miałem istny rozgardiasz myśli i słów, które chciałem wykrzyczeć. – Mhm! – Kolejne pchnięcie. Tym razem o wiele pewniejsze. – Cas, ty skurczybyku! - Przejechałem dłonią po plecach bruneta, zatrzymując się na spiętych pośladkach. Osunąłem nogi na biodra, zaplatając je wokół tali.

Skrzydlaty jęknął długo, przeciągle. Jego ciałem owładnęła furia.

- Mhm… - Następne pchnięcie. Ostre, brutalne. Bez zahamowań. – Ahh! – I kolejne. – Cas, ja nie mogę dłużej! – Mój członek uderzał o nasze brzuchy, wibrując w przypływie kolejnych szokujących doznań.

Na Przenajświętszą Matkę Chrystusową, gdybym tylko mógł się dotknąć!

- _Nie. – _Odezwał się nagle, swym seks-głosem. – _Nie pozwalam. _– Złapał moje dłonie, kładąc nad głową. Mocno chwycił za nadgarstki, wciskając w motelowe łóżko. W mroku, oświetlanym jedynie nocną lampką, udało mi się dostrzec ciemne, prawie granatowe oczy Anioła.

- Ale… Cas, ja muszę... – Czułem go w sobie. Był wielki. Twardy. – Ja zaraz… oszaleję!

_- To niesamowite. _– Wyrzucił biodra w przód. Kosmyki ciemnych włosów przykleiły się do czoła. – _Jesteś niesamowity, Dean._

- Cas! – Wydarłem się, zdzierając gardło. Mój krzyk był tak głośny, że z pewnością słyszeli go wszyscy mieszkańcy tego motelu, z recepcjonistką na czele. – Mmm…

_- Dean!_

* * *

* "Son of bitch!" ~ Nie mogłam napisać tego po polsku! Brzmiałoby, tak nie Dean'owo. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Udało mi się! Napisałam! Co z tego wyszło? Sami musicie się przekonać. Ja jestem zadowolona ;) Postaram się. Mam nadzieję, ze następny pojawi się już z następną sobotę. _**

**_~idle: dziękuję, jeszcze raz za wsparcie. ;)_**

**_Enjoy ludki! ^^_**

* * *

**VIII.**

- _Dean! – _wrzasnął żałośnie.

Zaraz potem jego gardło opuściła enochiańska plątanina słów - pojedynczych głosek. Ciałem wstrząsnął dziki dreszcz. Anioł czuł jak okrutnie bawi się nim, mieszając w głowie. Nie potrafił poskładać myśli.

Każda komórka, tej kruchej ludzkiej powłoki poruszała się we własnym rytmie. Zapanował chaos. Serce nie potrafiło współgrać z płucami, odbierającymi dech. Mięśnie rąk, nóg drżały jakby z zimna, jednak skóra pozostawała rozpalona, niczym ogień. Gardło opuszczały przeróżne dźwięki - pomruki, skomlenia. Mężczyzna, kiedyś będący oazą spokoju i opanowania, teraz rozproszony na miliony pojedynczych elementów. Próbował na nowo poskładać swoje ciało, przywrócić mu dawną formę.

A gdy tylko zobaczył Dean'a… Gdy spostrzegł zielone oczy, piegowatą twarz i usta pokryte mieszanką śliny i potu, znów rozbił się, niczym szklana kula.

- Cas! Co ty pieprzysz?

_- Mówię, że cię kocham, Dean. – _Spowolnił puls, próbując opanować przy okazji drżenie strun głosowych. - _Kocham najbardziej na świecie. _

- Przestań…

_- Nie._– Na czerwoną twarz wstąpił niewinny uśmiech. - _Nie przestanę._

- D-Dlaczego? Mhm…

_- Wiem, że cię to zawstydza._ – Palcami przejechał po torsie, szczypiąc prawy sutek. – _Wiem, że nie lubisz rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. _

- Aghm…

- _Nauczę cię tego, Dean. _

- Od kiedy… mhm! Znasz się na u-uczu… Aghm! – Gwałtownie uniósł biodra, tłumiąc w sobie krzyk rozkoszy. Wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy, widząc w nich miłość tak szczerą i bezkresną, że dostawał szału.

Jak ktoś mógł kochać go tak mocno? Jak Anioł mógł obdarzać go tak potężnym, ludzkim uczuciem?

Dean Winchester nie wierzył w miłość (partnerską). Nie wierzył w stałe związki, małżeństwa, przyjemność posiadania dzieci. Wierzył, że jedynie w… seks.

Uważał, że tylko on jest prawdziwy. Włóczył się po barach, flirtował z dziewczynami byle zaciągnąć którąś do łóżka. Bawił się nimi, porzucając następnego dnia. Nie pamiętając choćby imienia. Postępował tak, przez większość swojego życia. Dopóty, dopóki na jego drodze nie stanął Castiel. Paranormalna istota, wysłannik Niebios, który wywrócił całe jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami.

Wszystko zmieniało się, prawie niezauważalnie. Z dnia na dzień, coraz częściej się uśmiechał. Gdy przebywał z tym skrzydlatym stworzeniem, zapominał o całej trwodze życia. Zapominał o czarnej robocie, obowiązkach, nadchodzącej apokalipsie, pokonywaniu zła. Cieszył się, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Cieszył się tu - w środku. Nie pokazywał tego. Nie przyznawał do tego, co czuł. Dusił to w sobie. Tak było łatwiej.

Codziennie wmawiał sobie „normalność". Nie mógł się zakochać! Nie on! Nie w Castielu! Jednak wraz z upływem kolejnych dni, wszystko jeszcze bardziej się komplikowało. Już nie potrafił swobodnie oddychać. Nie umiał opanować drżenia głosu, dłoni. Czuł ciągły ucisk w żołądku. Zupełnie, jak nastolatka. Denerwował się, wstydził. Nie patrzył w oczy, unikał. Każdej nocy, tuż przez zaśnięciem marzył o nim. Marzył o jego kruchym ciele, szafirowych oczach skrywających w sobie cały błękit pieprzonego nieba! Choć nie chciał, choć wypierał. Erotyczne fantazje nawiedzały go, nie pozwalając zasnąć.

Gdy dowiedział się o jego zdradzie, o pracy z Crowley'em – cały świat runął. Wiara w Anioła, była dla niego pewnego rodzaju ostoją. Tylko w niego wierzył, tylko jemu ufał. Później wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko.

Został sam.

Sam ze swoją nienormalną miłością. Każdy dzień był przepełniony smutkiem, tęsknotą. Nic nie mógł poradzić. Niczego zmienić. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, sprawy potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej. Może odważyłby się powiedzieć Aniołowi prawdę? Może przyznałby się do swoich chorych uczuć?

- Castiel!

A jednak Anioł był teraz z nim. Dean wyznał mu, co czuł. Powiedział o uczuciach, które chował przez tak długo. Był to jeden z niewielu momentów, gdy Łowca otworzył się tak bardzo. Gdy płakał, jak dziecko. To nie było w jego stylu. On się tak nie zachowywał. On nie mówił, nie uzewnętrzniał swoich emocji. Jeśli kochał, to okazywał to w bardziej dyskretny sposób. Opiekował się, dbał, chronił. Był mężczyzną.

Z Castielem było inaczej. Tak bardzo inaczej. Dean nie był już twardym facetem z jajami, potrafiącym skopać demoniczne tyłki. Nie był człowiekiem, który powstrzymał apokalipsę, rozmawiał ze Śmiercią. Był przestraszonym chłopcem. Bał się, bo kochał. Kochał tak mocno, że nie potrafił wytłumaczyć gdzie tą miłość chował przez ten czas. Jeszcze nigdy nie mówił tak wiele.

- Castiel, tak mocno cię kocham! – Gdy to mówił, choć powtarzał tak wiele razy, nadal czuł wstyd. Nie znał źródła.

Może on sam był powodem?

Ojciec wychował go na żołnierza. Przez całe życie uczył się walczyć, zabijać. Zmierzał z okrucieństwem, podłością. Na polu bitwy nie było miejsca na łzy. Nie było miejsca na wzruszenia. Demoniczna krew, żądne śmierci ohydne stworzenia. Dean codziennie widział zło.

_- Chciałeś spytać: od kiedy znam się na twoich uczuciach? _– Nachylił się, by posmakować miękkiej skóry. – _Wierz mi, znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek. John, Bobby, Sam. Tylko ja wiem, jaki jesteś naprawdę._

- Skąd wiesz, jak kochać? Skąd wiesz, że właśnie mnie…

_- Kocham? – _Uniósł brew. – _Przy tobie moje serce bije naprawdę szybko. Pragnę powiedzieć ci tak wiele… _

- To żenujące, Cas. Możesz się zamknąć?!

Te wszystkie słowa. Czułość, bliskość. Łowca czuł jak rozpadał się na miliardy drobinek. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Był szczęśliwy. Przy tym Skrzydlatym dupku, przy mężczyźnie. To wzbudzało w nim uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Chroniła go istota, tak silna, tak potężna. Sam czuł się wtedy taki bezbronny. Wiedział, że ktoś nad nim czuwał, że nie był sam.

_- Miłość nie jest żenująca, Dean. _

- Castiel, ty… - Zagryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął pięści. Na nadgarstkach czuł ucisk. Anioł wgniatał go w łóżko, zniewalając swą nadprzyrodzoną siłą. Blondyn zaskomlał rozpaczliwie, próbując wydostać się z ciasnej pułapki. Mimo starań, nie udało mu się. W końcu, jak człowiek może mierzyć się z Aniołem? Wojownikiem pieprzonych Niebios! – Nie wystarczy ci, że zrobiłem z siebie błazna, tam na drodze? Beczałem, jak…

_- To było prawdziwe, Dean. To byłeś ty._

- Nieprawda!

_- Prawda, nie zaprzeczaj. Na mój widok rozpłakałeś się. Tęskniłeś za mną, tak mocno. _

- No i? – burknął niezadowolony.

_- Przez ten czas, gdy mnie nie było. Gdy zostałeś sam. Tłumiłeś w sobie smutek. Tam na drodze, pękłeś._

Musiał przyznać mu rację. Nie dał rady, już niczego ukryć. Tyle słów cisnęło mu się na usta. A łzy? Płynęły same, bez jego zgody. Nie chciał tego, ale nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Stało się.

_- Twoje zachowanie było tak…_

- Gejowskie. – Skrzywił się na smak tego słowa. Dobra. Może i rozkraczał się przed Aniołem, może pragnął jego twardego kutasa, ale to nie czyniło z niego geja. Prawda?! – Nie chcę do tego wracać. I tak powiedziałem za dużo.

- _Ge-jo-wskie? Co ty mówisz?_

- Słyszałeś.

Dean nie uważał, że był gejem. Kochał mężczyznę, uprawiał z nim seks, ale to nie oznaczało, że podobali mu się wszyscy faceci. Nie. Tylko Anioł. On był wyjątkowy. Sam [nie chodzi o Łosia! ;)] Winchester nie umiał tego wyjaśnić.

_- Czemu to mówisz? Myślałem, że…_

- Tak. Kocham cię, Castiel. Właśnie to zaczyna mnie przerażać.

- _Dlaczego?_

- Robię rzeczy, których nie zrobiłbym z żadnym innym mężczyzną. Chcę, abyś mnie pieprzył. Mocno, brutalnie, bez żadnych granic. – Lawina słów, której nie mógł powstrzymać. – Castiel!

- _Dobrze._

- Błagam, mniej mówienia… więcej pieprzenia! Aghm!

Po pokoju znów rozeszła się gama przeciągłych jęków. Odbiła od ścian, okien, sufitu. Przesiąkła przez wszystko. Stół, krzesła, szafę, łóżko. Łowca czuł jak przeniknęła również jego ciało, wsiąknęła w każdą komórkę, krążyła we krwi. Jak otumaniła umysł.

Łowca nadal próbował wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku. Szarpnął ręką, używając całych swoich sił. Uderzył głową w mokrą od potu poduszkę. Spod uchylonych powiek, dostrzegł skupioną twarz bruneta.

– Castiel! – Zakołysał biodrami. Przyśpieszył, byle zaczerpnąć jak najwięcej. Byle czuć go blisko siebie. Zacisnął powieki. – Chcę… muszę się dotknąć. - Jego członek okrutnie ocierał się o ciasno zlepione ciała.

Anioł nie słuchał, zbyt mocno pochłonięty tym brudnym, ludzkim aktem. To dla niego nowość. Z pewnością! Choć mógł wydawać się całkiem pewny, dokładnie analizował każdy ruch. Aby nie zrobić krzywdy. Byle nie zranić leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. Nieustannie kontrolował przepływ krwi, spowalniał puls. Wcześniej nie mając pojęcia o istnieniu tylu organów. Ludzkiej materii, nad którą poniekąd tracił już panowanie. Wiedział, że nie mógł dopuścić do całkowitego zatracenia się w tym. Inaczej mogłoby się skończyć tragicznie.

- To… chociaż, ty mnie dotknij, Cassie! Proszę!

Posłusznie skinął głową. Dłonią zaczął błądzić po piegowatym ciele. Już znał je na pamięć. Każdy milimetr, cal. Na moment przyłożył dłoń do zaróżowionej blizny na lewym ramieniu. Czuł przepływającą energię.

-_ Dean._

Nachylił się niespodziewanie, by złączyć ich usta w głębokim pocałunku. Nie miał wprawy. Nie całował, tak doskonale jak Winchester. Nieustannie zapamiętywał, co robić, a czego nie. Co sprawiało, że blondyn tracił kontrolę nad sobą.

- Cas, ty idioto! Rozpalasz mnie…

_- Przepraszam!_

- Nie przepraszaj mnie! – warknął. Znów musiał stoczyć walkę. Bitwę pomiędzy swoją dumną męskością, a rozpalonym ciałem. - Bierz się do roboty!

Jak wiele uczuć chowało się w jego głowie. Jak wiele wątpliwości, pytań. Czy to możliwe, że teraz już nie był sobą? Staczał się, upadał. Tracił ostatki męskości i pewności siebie. Wiedział, że ojciec nie byłby z niego dumny. Wiedział, że Sam uważałby go za mięczaka. Tylko czemu myślał o nich w tej chwili? Po co zadręczał się stekiem nieważnych bzdur?

Nie mógł wyciszyć umysłu i skupić się na orgazmie, który w tej chwili rozrywał jego ciało? Widocznie Dean Winchester był sadomasochistą.

_- Dean… _

Brunet chwycił sztywny członek, przesuwając palcami po całej wilgotnej długości. Niedelikatnie, gwałtownie. Przyśpieszył, darując kolejny namiętny pocałunek. Łowca oszołomiony brutalną dawką przyjemności, dyszał w jego usta. Chwilę później oddał pocałunek, pełen pasji i pożądania.

- _Dean… -_ Ruchy dłoni były coraz szybsze. – Jesteś, taki cudowny.

- Cas! – wrzasnął, po raz kolejny zdzierając gardło. Czuł silne pchnięcia. Czuł zwinne palce. – Kurwa!

- _Nie przeklinaj._

- Zamknij się! Kurwa! – Eksplodował. Każdą częścią ciała owładnęła furia, jakby wszystko przeżywało prywatny orgazm. Jedno po drugim - mózg, skóra, serce, płuca, żołądek, ręce, nogi. Tańczyło w post-orgazmicznych rytmach, nie mogąc znaleźć wspólnego metrum. – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa…

- _Dean!_

- Zamknij się, aghm…

Anioł uwolnił blondyna z uścisku. Zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, mocno wbijając w nie palce. Uniósł go do góry, przysuwając twarz do pokrytego białą spermą brzucha. Wysunął język.

- Zliż to, Cas!

- _Tak._

Muskał spoconą skórę, pozbywając się każdej słonek kropli. Pomrukiwał, jęczał. Dean wplótł palce w jego włosy.

_- Dean, coś się ze mną dzieję. _

- Co?

_- Ja nie mogę… ja zaraz…_

- Taak! Zrób to! We mnie! – Łowca wrzasnął, szarpiąc Anioła do siebie. – Zrób to! Chcę czuć… aghm!

- _DEAN!_ – Ciało bruneta zaczęło się trząść. Poruszał się w ciasnym wnętrzu. Rękoma pieścił silne ramiona Łowcy, wbijając w nie palce, drapiąc. – _DEAN! Ku… Nie powiem tego!_

- Och, Cassie! Dalej, jeszcze trochę. – Wgryzł z mokrą szyję, otoczył rękoma.

_- Mhm! _

- Taa… - Dean poczuł kolejny zbliżający się orgazm. – Podniecasz mnie.

- _Aghm! Zrób coś z tym!_

- Castiel. – Skrzyżował nogi na plecach i przycisnął go mocno do siebie. – Jeszcze…

_- Ahmmm… _

- Taa… - Czuł rozlewające się w środku ciepło. Jego członek zesztywniał. Chwilę potem, trysnął białą cieczą na tors, brzuch, przy obryzgując również Anioła. – Nie wierzę…

Skrzydlaty schował głowę w ramionach Łowcy. Nosem muskał skórę szyi. Dean mógł przysiąc, że poczuł na sobie anielskie skrzydła. Muskały jego policzki, ramiona. Czuł, ale nie widział. Spoglądnął na ścianę. Lampka bijąca mdłym światłem, rzucała cień.

To były one. Widział je.

Uniósł dłoń. Przysunął bliżej. Poczuł je. Ich miękkość. Anioł zadygotał.

- Nie przeszkadza, ci to?

_- Co? _

- Że ich dotykam.

- _Nie. Jesteś wyjątkowy, Dean. Jesteś dla mnie. Możesz robić mi, co zechcesz._

- To tylko mnie nakręca, Cassie. – Zaśmiał się. – To takie dziwne. Będę mógł je zobaczyć?

- _Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie nalegaj._

- Dlaczego?

- _Ukazanie skrzydeł człowiekowi, jest pewnego rodzaju obnażeniem. Ja po prostu… ja się jeszcze…_

- Wstydzisz. – wtrącił się. Nie mógł nadziwić się ich miękkością. Były cudowne. – Nie będę cię pośpieszał.

- _Dziękuję._

Tak. Dean Winchester nigdy nie wierzył w miłość.

- _Kocham cię, Dean._

- Kocham cię, Cas.

Ta noc zmieniła wszystko. Dean Winchester nareszcie w nią uwierzył! Wiedział z kim pragnął spędzić resztę życia. Wiedział, kogo chciał mieć przy swoim boku. Może nie było to normalne. Może wykraczało poza kanony człowieczeństwa.

Ale właśnie to, było dla niego normalnością. Jego prywatnym Niebem.

Ckliwości, czułe słowa, bliskość drugiej osoby. Będzie musiał się nauczyć, oswoić. Ale, czy odrzucenie uprzedzeń, nie było tego warte? Nie było warte anielskiej miłości?

Było. Dean to wiedział.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Zapraszam i przepraszam, za małe opóźnienie (miałam w sob. studniówkę, na którą cholernie nie chciało mi się iść -_-) na nowy rozdział. Trochę o niczym, ale takowy tez musi się zdarzyć, a co tam :) Cóż, nie będę więcej psioczyć. Enjoy ludki! _**

* * *

**IX.**

**Dean's POV:**

Skrzydlaty schował głowę w moich ramionach. Nosem musnął skórę szyi, doprowadzając mnie na skraj szaleństwa. Tylko on potrafił wpędzić mnie w taki dziwaczny stan, przez który niekiedy zapominałem własnego nazwiska. Stawałem się bezmyślną marionetką, nie potrafiłem skupić. Myślałem tylko o zaspokojeniu pragnienia – jego ciała, ust, dotyku.

Leżałem na łóżku, nagi i bezbronny, gdy on zabawiał się mną, jak tylko chciał. Niby byłem już spokojny. Emocje opadały, nie było się czego wstydzić. Jednak wystarczył mały gest, a moje ciało na nową rozpoczynało salwę drgawek i niekontrolowanych jęków. Nie potrafiłem nad nimi panować, co tylko pogorszało sytuację.

Spojrzałem na twarz Anioła – usta ułożone w delikatnym, prawie niezauważalnym uśmiechu, przymrużone oczy, zaczerwienione policzki, krople potu spływające po czole i skroniach.

Wszystko wokół mnie stało się perfekcyjne. On był moim ideałem, moim Aniołem.

Miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć to całemu światu. Jak idiota, stanąć na środku ulicy i powiedzieć, jak bardzo byłem szczęśliwy. Kochałem Anioła, pieprzonego Niebiańskiego Stróża! Czy to nie jakiś obłęd?

Moje serce na nowo wypełniała miłość. Te bezlitosne, chore, robiące z normalnych ludzi totalnych idiotów - uczucie, niegdyś tak odległe i obce. Przez większość życia stroniłem od niej, jak tylko się dało. Uczucia dusiłem głęboko w środku, bojąc się najgorszego. Odrzucenia.

Byłem dobrym synem, sumiennie spełniałem swoje obowiązki. Będąc gówniarzem bałem się, że gdy zawiodę lub zwyczajnie nie podołam wymaganiom ojca - nie będę godzien jego miłości. Gdy coś pójdzie nie tak, gdy zawinię – ojciec zwyczajnie przestanie mnie kochać. Głupie.

Jako chłopiec, później nastolatek, naśladowałem go. Chciałem być, taki jak on. Black Sabbath, Motorhead, AC/DC, Metallica – nałogowo słuchałem największych hitów, byle tylko być takim jak on! Zapamiętywałem teksty piosenek, imiona basistów - byle zaimponować, pokazać, że mi zależało. Spełniałem każde polecenie, bez mrugnięcia, sprzeciwu. Jak cholerna maszyna! Codziennie udowadniałem, że można na mnie polegać. Ojciec zdawał się chłodny, wręcz oziębły – nie mówił za wiele. Tłumaczyłem sobie, że było tak przez to, co stało się mamie.

Będąc coraz starszym rozumiałem więcej i przede wszystkim dostrzegałem więcej. W końcu pogodziłem się tym. To głupie, niedojrzałe. Rozczulałem się, bo tatuś nie powiedział mi, że mnie kocha! Błagam!

Ale teraz, będąc już dorosłym mężczyzną - czułem tę dziwną pustkę. Tu w środku. Gdyby choć raz powiedział, że byłem dobrym synem, najlepszym! Gdyby docenił moje starania!

Nie! Wolał musztrować mnie na żołnierza, przygotowywać do kolejnych bitew z demonami, strzygami i innym diabelskim cholerstwem, włóczącym się po ziemi. Nie powiem, że tego nie lubiłem. Cała ta zabawa z bronią, sprawiała mi nie lada frajdę, ale zachowanie ojca względem mnie – sprawiało ból. Poświęciłem większość swojego dzieciństwa opiece nad młodszym bratem. Chroniłem go – nawet kosztem swojego życia. Byle ojciec był ze mnie choć o drobinę dumny.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę z okrucieństw czających się na każdym kroku, czyhających na nas, chcących zabić. Dlatego wiedziałem, że pod żadnym pozorem, nie mogłem spuścić Sammy'ego z oczu. Nigdy!

Zaraz po śmierci ojca, to on stał się najważniejszym i jedynym priorytetem w moim życiu. Wiedziałem, że teraz ja sprawowałem nad nim pełną opiekę. Ja byłem za niego odpowiedzialny. Gdyby coś mu się stało, byłoby to wyłącznie moją winą!

Sammy – młodszy brat, którego nie mogłem zawieść.

Przez ostatnie lata, wiele się zmieniło. To on mnie rozczarował i to niejednokrotnie. Straciłem do niego zaufanie. Niekiedy traciłem wiarę, że był moim bratem – tym, którego znałem przez większość życia. Mimo, iż wciąż go kochałem, chciałem moją miłość względem niego zatrzymać dla siebie. On nie był jej wart. Zamroziłem wszystkie uczucia, pozostając bezlitosnym skurwielem, zdolnym wyłącznie do zabijania szatańskich paskudztw.

Castiel.

Znów poczułem się kochany. Czułem jego miłość – dla mnie trudną do wyjaśnienia. Kochał mnie, a ja jego. Śmieszne, że dwóch facetów może czuć do siebie, coś tak pokręconego. A jednak. Przepełniała mnie miłość, burząc mury, wywarzając wszelkie drzwi, chroniące mnie przed nią przez tyle lat. Niszcząc wszystko, co udało mi się zbudować. Bach! i po mnie.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem szczerze zakochany. Jeszcze nigdy nie obdarzyłem kogoś, miłością tak szaloną, tak silną, że przerażającą. Owszem, przerażającą! No, bo jak można nazwać pragnienie bycia z kimś (aniołem, do tego facetem!) non-stop? Bez przerwy. Bez chwili wytchnienia. Jak można nazwać pragnienie bycia z kimś tak blisko? By czuć każdy skrawek jego skóry na swojej? By słyszeć bijące serce? By czuć gorące pocałunki, dotyk dłoni?

Czy tak czują się osoby zakochane? Czy tak czują ludzie oszaleli z miłości? Jeśli tak, to porażka. Czułem się idiotą – nie sobą.

Ale ile mogłem się nad tym rozwodzić? Stało się. Kochałem nadprzyrodzoną istotę z boskiej armii, kochałem faceta. Trudno.

Objąłem drobne ciało. Mogłem wykitować na miejscu, ale nagle poczułem na sobie… skrzydła? Nie widziałem ich, tylko czułem, jak muskają moje ramiona, policzki. Spoglądnąłem na ścianę. Świecąca nieopodal lampka, pozwoliła mi dostrzec niewyraźny cień.

Tak! To były one. Castiel leżał na mnie, otaczając swymi skrzydłami.

- Nie przeszkadza, ci to? – spytałem, unosząc dłoń. Obudziła się we mnie ludzka ciekawość. Musiałem ich dotknąć. Przejechałem po nich palcami. Uczucie było trudne do opisania. Było… awesome*!

_- Co? – _Zadygotał.

- Że ich dotykam.

- _Nie. – _powiedział z naciskiem. - _Jesteś wyjątkowy, Dean. Jesteś dla mnie. Możesz robić mi, co zechcesz._

- To tylko mnie nakręca, Cassie. – Zaśmiałem się głupkowato. Chciałem nieco rozluźnić atmosferę, która znikąd stała się zastanawiająco spięta. – To takie dziwne. Będę mógł je zobaczyć?

- _Jeszcze nie teraz. _– Ostrożnie ważył każde słowo. Nie odrywał ode mnie błękitnego spojrzenia, przez co powoli traciłem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. -_ Nie nalegaj._

- Dlaczego?

- _Ukazanie skrzydeł człowiekowi, jest pewnego rodzaju obnażeniem. Ja po prostu… ja jeszcze…_

- Wstydzisz się. – wtrąciłem. – Nie będę cię pośpieszał.

- _Dziękuję. – _Ucałował mój policzek, skrzydłem muskając skórę bioder, ud. - _Kocham cię, Dean._– wyszeptał mi wprost do ucha.

- Kocham cię, Cas.

Przymknąłem oczy, wdychając słodki zapach. Dotykałem miękkich piór, co szczerze mówiąc, wydawało mi się nieco absurdalne. Na początku, prócz niezrozumiałej ekscytacji, czułem zawstydzenie. Jakbym robił coś złego, niestosownego. Ale po niepełnej chwili, mój umysł wypełniła po brzegi dziecinna ciekawość.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Cas.

_- W co?_

- To wszystko. – Znów miałem ochotę na tyle słów. Chciałem tyle powiedzieć! Czułem się nieźle zagubiony. Od kiedy ja, emocjonalnie ubogi półgłówek byłem skłonny do takich słów? – Nie wierzę, że jesteś ze mną.

_- Ja wierzę._

- Cassie… - Ugryzłem się w język. Nie chciałem, by ta rozmowa zamieniła się w brazylijską telenowelę. Odpuściłem, choć korciło mnie by powiedzieć o wiele więcej.

_- Słucham?_ – Zapytał, unosząc głowę. Spojrzał na mnie, delikatnie marszcząc brwi. Wciąż czułem na sobie jego skrzydła.

- Nic.

_- Dean, chciałeś coś…_

- To nie ważne.

Może on był tego nieświadomy, ale cholernie mnie tym nakręcał. To opanowanie, powaga w oczach i te cholerne pióra! Jak bardzo chciałem je wreszcie zobaczyć. Nie wiedziałem, skąd brała się ta pieprzona ciekawość. Lecz całkowicie przejęła nade mną kontrolę. Bałem się nalegać, bo mógł to źle odebrać.

Dyskretnie spojrzałem w błękitne oczy. Ból? To niemożliwe, bo niby dlaczego? Nic mu nie zrobiłem, na Boga!

Chwyciłem go za brodę, darując szybki, może nieco chaotyczny pocałunek. Anioł zacisnął wargi, uciekając wzrokiem. Wstyd? Bez przesady, ale po tych wszystkich świństewkach, które wyrabialiśmy przez ostatnie godziny – nie miał się czego wstydzić.

- O co chodzi, Cas? – spytałem. Mój głos był ostry niczym brzytwa. Zaschło mi w gardle, w płucach nie mieściło się już powietrze, przez co miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zdechnę jak pies. Serce uderzało w klatkę, pompując adrenalinę i całą masę innych świństw do mojego mózgu. Zmieniając go w rozemocjonowaną papkę bzdur i zaprzeczeń. Co niekoniecznie działało na moją korzyść.

Cechą charakterystyczną mojego iście niepowtarzalnie zajebistego! charakteru, było działanie pod wpływem emocji, chwili. Byle teraz, jak najszybciej. Absolutnie nie zważając na konsekwencje. Sam – on był od myślenia i suczowatych spojrzeń, ja – męskiej roboty! Moją rolą było ratowanie nas z opresji, wykazując się niewyobrażalnym męstwem i odwagą. Walczyłem z potwornościami, na które biedny Sammy bał się choćby spojrzeć. Wolał siedzieć z nosem w książkach lub swego czasu - grzać tyłek na uniwerku.

Prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien oddać się walce, ścigać piekielne poczwary, a nie grzać ławę przy blond piękności!

Amen!

Starałem się, jak tylko mogłem, by zapomnieć o porażce z ghost sickness*. Nie byłem sobą. Zresztą od dziecka, bałem się kotów. Ten krzyk był tylko wyrazem tłumionego przez tyle lat strachu względem nich. Te cwane spojrzenia, ostre pazury, kły.

Tamten cholerny kot wyskoczył z szafki tak nagle, że każdy normalny człowiek zsikałby się w gacie ze strachu.

Wracając.

- Cas, co się stało?! – Już kipiałem ze złości. Podniosłem się chcąc go szarpnąć. Castiel mruknął coś pod nosem, odwracając głowę. Ostrożnie, z kobiecą delikatnością wyszedł ze mnie był tam przez cały czas!?, siadając na brzegu łóżka. Oparł łokcie o kolana, zwieszając głowę. Wyciągnąłem rękę, ale powstrzymałem się w ostatniej chwili, zwracając uwagę na swój brzuch pokryty… „tym". - Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! – warknąłem groźnie. Anioł zdawał się nie zwracać na mnie uwagi. Siedział skulony, wlepiając wzrok w ohydny, motelowy dywan. – Słyszysz mnie?

- _Tak, Dean. Słyszę. Idź się umyj. _

Pobiegłem do łazienki, szybko zamykając drzwi. Sytuacja co nieco wymknęła się spod kontroli. Dosyć, że byłem zawstydzony niczym zakompleksiony nastolatek, cały pokryty własną spermą, to jeszcze mój Anioł strzelił focha, a ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego.

Pokrzepiające.

Te całe rozmowy o uczuciach to naprawdę popieprzony biznes! Szczerze, to nie uważałem bym do końca się do tego nadawał. Byłem zbyt narwany, zbyt nerwowy, a przede wszystkim zbyt głupi. Niekiedy miałem problem z rozszyfrowaniem własnych uczuć. Szczęśliwy czy nie? Smutny czy nie?

- Popełniłem emocjonalnie ehibicjonistyczne* samobójstwo! – zakpiłem pod nosem. – Porażka.

Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później mnie to nie ominie. W prawdzie byłem, jakby lżejszy duchem. Zero stresu, zero skrywanych uczuć – wszystko jawne.

Przepełniało mnie tyle emocji, mówiąc Castielowi o tym, co do niego czułem. Wyszczekałem wszystko, co dusiłem w sobie przez tyle cholernych miesięcy. Płakałem, wylewając łzy – tłumione przy każdym wspomnieniu jego głosu, zapachu. Tyle dni, tyle wewnętrznego samookaleczenia.

- Jak mocno kocham, tego skrzydlatego sukinkota! – Zacisnąłem pięści, opierając się o chłodną umywalkę. W odbiciu, zauważyłem białe krople spermy na bosko umięśnionym brzuchu. – Czas się tego pozbyć.

Była moja, fakt. Nie raz, w ten sposób kończyłem poranne zabawy czy też nocne igraszki. Tym razem było podobnie, jednak pomógł mi w tym Castiel i to jeszcze jak! Na samo wspomnienie, przez ciało przeszły elektryzujące dreszcze.

- Miałem penisa, anielskiego penisa… - szepnąłem do siebie. - w swoim tyłku! Było mi z nim zajebiście dobrze. Ale na poważnie w tyłku? Kurw mać! - Nie miałem zamiaru po raz kolejny użalać się nad sobą. Ale ja? Dean Winchester z chujem w dupie nie za bardzo pasował mi na wzór superbohatera.

Wszedłem do kabiny i odkręciłem dopływ wody. Gorące krople boleśnie parzyły moje ciało, zostawiając czerwone ślady. Wylałem na dłonie odrobinę cuchnąco owocowego szamponu, wmasowując go we włosy. Zmarszczyłem brwi, czując nagły ból w skroniach. Po chwili, niby niechcąco, jedną ręką powędrowałem na powoli sztywniejącego członka.

To, co chciałem zrobić, było niedorzeczne.

- Castiel, co ty… – jęknąłem z głębi gardła. Zacisnąłem palce, połykając kolejny jęk. Zwiesiłem głowę i przymknąłem oczy. Woda spływała po moim nagim ciele, spłukując „pozostałości" ostatnich dość szalonych wydarzeń. Uśmiechnąłem się, wspominając wszystkie rozkoszne chwile, których nie zapomnę do końca życia. Bez sprzeciwu, bez grama wątpliwości oddałem się tej nadprzyrodzonej istocie. To do mnie tak bardzo niepodobne. Pierwszy raz pozwoliłem, by ktoś tak zniewolił moje ciało! Robił z nim te wszystkie gejowskie rzeczy, od których stroniłem! Unikałem, jak ognia – przecież nie byłem gejem! – A teraz jestem?

Przyśpieszyłem posuwiste ruchy, coraz intensywniej czując nadchodzący orgazm. Łeb pękał mi od miliona zboczonych myśli. Zaatakowały mnie wyraźne wspomnienia – „Głębiej! Nie przestawaj, Cas! Mocniej!" Krew uderzyła w obolałe skronie, gwałtownie kierując się w dół. W miejsce, gdzie znajdował się mój niezwykle hojnie obdarzony klejnot. Czułem kumulujące się ciepło.

- Nie, Dean. Nie możesz. On siedzi teraz w pokoju… a ty, walisz sobie konia! – Chwyciłem słuchawkę prysznicową i odkręciłem zimną wodę. – Kurwa! – syknąłem. – Starczy tego! Wychodzę!

Owinąłem ręcznik wokół bioder i podszedłem do lustra. W odbiciu zobaczyłem nieziemsko przystojnego, dowcipnego i ekstremalnie inteligentnego faceta. Niegdyś w jego oczach widziałem wyłącznie ból. „Popiekielny" zbiór najokrutniejszych wspomnień, przez który jego ciało zamieniło się w szmacianą kukłę. Umysł przemielony przez diabelską maszynkę do mięsa, potrafił myśleć jedynie o zabijaniu. O pozbyciu się szatańskiego dziadostwa.

Bez wartości, aspiracji na przyszłość. Dusza spalona na popiół. Widziałem poczucie winy. Twarze niewinnych ludzi, których nie dał rady uratować. Dziesiątek zabitych.

- Gdzie się podziałeś? – spytałem, wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki. Tamtego faceta już nie było. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wyszedłem z łazienki. – Castiel, chcę cię o coś spy… - zamilkłem.

Rozdziawiłem usta, nie mogąc ukryć oszołomienia.

- Czy to…

- _W rzeczywistości są większe. _– Jego głos drżał. W mroku, wypełniającym pokój udało mi się dostrzec jego rozbiegane oczy, przepełnione wstydem i smutkiem.

O co mu chodziło?

* * *

*awesome - nie mogłam napisać tego inaczej. Dean, to Dean - słowo należy do niego!

*ghost sickness - jakoś po polsku "choroba duchów", nie brzmiała zbyt ciekawie.

*ehibicjonistyczne - specjalnie napisane z błędem. To Dean tak powiedział, nie ja ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Co zrobić... zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :) Mam nadzieję, że póki co Was nie zawiodłam.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**X.**

**Dean's POV:**

- _W rzeczywistości są większe. _– Jego głos drżał. W mroku, wypełniającym pokój udało mi się dostrzec jego rozbiegane oczy przepełnione wstydem i smutkiem.

O co mu chodziło?

- Castiel, czemu jesteś… - Nie pozwolił skończyć. Uniósł dłoń, bezsłownie każąc mi umilknąć. Opornie skinąłem głową, gotując się w środku ze złości i zniecierpliwienia. Słowa cisnęły na usta, a widok jego czarnych skrzydeł rozbudził wszystkie uśpione na chwilę zmysły. Niczym pieprzony psychopata pożądałem ich, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc to uczucie.

Można pożądać drugiego człowieka – przez seksowne ciało, sposób bycia, ale pragnąć anielskich skrzydeł?

Moje życie od zawsze było nadprzyrodzoną, mało śmieszną bajką. Po brzegi przepełnioną duchami, demonami, grobami zmarłych. Widziałem wiele, przeżyłem jeszcze więcej. Piekło, Niebo – ba! Byłem nawet krwiopijnym wampirem! Już nic nie było w stanie mnie zszokować. A jednak – myliłem się.

-_ Smutny? – _Skrzydła poruszyły się niespokojnie, nie wydając jednak żadnego charakterystycznego dla nich dźwięku. Anioł odchrząknął nerwowo i zaczął mówić. Wolno, opanowanie, z dostojnością, która towarzyszyła mu od samego początku.

Z chwilą, gdy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy – zaraz po wyjściu z piekła - wydał mi się majestatyczną istotą. I choć wpierw pałałem do niego bezpodstawną nienawiścią i chęcią mordu, wewnątrz dusiłem względem niego ogromny szacunek.

W końcu grzał tyłek w Boskiej Armii, a Bóg to… po prostu Bóg.

- _Dean… - _Przechylił głowę w bok. W ten perfidny!/okrutny sposób, sprawiał, że nogi miękły mi w kolanach a głos zanikał w gardle. Niby zwyczajny gest. Normalni ludzie też przechylają głowy, do cholery jasnej!

Ale Castiel – on był inny, nieludzki. Każda mina, uśmiech czy zmarszczenie brwi wyglądało nieporadnie, jakby wciąż się uczył. Niezgrabny uścisk dłoni, skinienie głowy – wszystko sprawiało, że kochałem go jeszcze mocniej i mocniej. - _musisz zrozumieć…_ - Przestałem go słuchać, skupiając wzrok na ustach. Widziałem, że zaczął mówić, ale nie słyszałem choćby słowa.

Powód?

On! Zatraciłem się w nim – w oczach, ustach, dłoniach i tych pieprzonych piórach! Stałem z rozdziawioną gębą, pogrążając się w otępieniu. Przez ten dłużący się moment mojej głuchoty, dokładnie zlustrowałem nagiego mężczyznę - nie szczędząc choćby milimetra.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę umiał tak rozwodzić się nad ciałem innego faceta. Kiedyś, mało mnie obchodzili. Liczyłem się ja i kobiety, z którymi zamierzałem spędzić erotyczną noc, bo na pogaduchy to się nie umawiałem. Szybka ocena i do wyra. Ciało Skrzydlatego onieśmielało mnie. W ten gówniarski sposób - wstydziłem się patrzeć, mocniej dotknąć. Chciałem, ale bałem się, że Anioł źle zrozumie, że ucieknie przestraszony moim zachowaniem.

Odważny to ja byłem w gębie, ale jak przychodziło, co do czego… zawijałem dupę w troki. Smutna, żenująca prawda o Dean'ie Winchesterze. Aż wstyd się przyznać.

Gdy tylko zerknąłem na nagi brzuch, czy uda – czułem płomienie na twarzy, a żołądek wywracał salda. Mdliło mnie, kręciło w głowie. Z Aniołem przeżywałem wszystko w przyśpieszonym tempie. Pędziłem po torze, nie wiedząc co czeka mnie na samym końcu, gdy przekroczę linie mety.

Czego jeszcze mogłem się spodziewać?

Pojawił się, pocałował, przytulił, cudownie pieścił. Dał mi rozkosz, w której zatraciłem się tracąc resztki tchu. To takie popaprane. Otoczył mnie skrzydłami – dotykałem ich marząc, by ujrzeć, przekonać się, jak wyglądają naprawdę.

To egoistyczne, bo powiedział, że nie może. Przyznał, że się wstydzi. Ja nie odpuściłem – z uporem maniaka – bombardowałem umysł chorymi myślami. „Jak go przekonać? Namówić, by mi je pokazał?" Perwersyjna część mnie nakręcała rozsądniejszą – dzięki czemu, miałem monstrualny syf we łbie. „Może szantaż, albo tortury?"

Ale byłem głupi! Co mi po głowie chodziło!? To paranoja!

Spoglądnąłem na niego – był smutny. Widziałem, że mocno cierpiał, jakby robił coś wbrew sobie. Pewnie znów mnie podsłuchiwał idiota.

Każdorazowo powinna się wyświetlać informacja ostrzegająca o niesubordynacji psychicznej myślącego! To może nauczyłoby go nie wchodzić nieproszenie.

Otrząsnąłem się, resetując przegrzany od zbyt intensywnego myślenia mózg. Na nowo powitałem otaczającą mnie rzeczywistość. Prosząc „tego na górze", by nasza rozmowa, którą chciałem odbyć nie zamieniła się w brazylijską telenowelę.

- _… i masz rację, Dean_. – skończył. Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało, udając że słyszałem każde słowo. Niestety Anioł nie nabrał się na moje niewinne oszustwo. – _Wiem, że mnie nie słuchałeś._

- Nieprawda. – Głupie, niedojrzałe kłamstewko. „Dean ile masz lat?" – Słuchałem.

_- Podejdź do mnie. - _Rozłożył ręce, bezcere… bez krępacji prezentując (prawdopodobnie zupełnie nieświadomie, choć cholera go wie!) mi swojego penisa w całej okazałości! Pieprzona lampka, stojąca przy łóżku, której wcześniej nie zauważyłem – świeciła centralnie na „niego"! Jak on mógł znów mnie tak potwornie zdekoncentrować? Przez ostatnią chwilę, układałem w głowię całą litanię zdań, którą chciałem wyrecytować. Uciekałem wzrokiem gdzie popadnie. Byle nie spojrzeć „tam" i znów nie zachować się, jak sprośna świnia.

A on mi zrobił coś takiego! Dziękuję Castiel, naprawdę dziękuję z całego serca!

Najchętniej padłbym na kolana i zrobił mu najlepszą laskę, jaką kiedykolwiek doświadczył. W gwoli ścisłości –już drugą najlepszą!

Dokładnie. Kolejną, nowoodkrytą! specjalizacją boskiego Dean'a Winchester'a, oprócz nienagannego władania bronią i bezkonkurencyjnego prowadzenia Chevroleta Impali 67' – było obciąganie Boskim Stróżom. Brawa dla mnie! Kto pierwszy, bo kolejka długa?

Przełknąłem ślinę, karcąc się za wszystkie kretyńskie myśli. Dreszczyk podniecenia przebiegł mi po plecach, przez co lekko zadrżałem, dostając gęsiej skórki.

- Spokój, Dean! Weź się w garść! – powtórzyłem w myślach, prosząc by i tym razem Cas odpuścił sobie szpiegowanie mnie. – Opanuj się, do cholery! Ty świnio zboczona! A jeśli on znów cię słucha!?

_- Przepraszam cię. _– wychrypiał półszeptem. Jego głos docierał do mnie z bardzo daleka. Zauważyłem wolny ruch warg. – _Moja nagość, może być dla ciebie ambarasująca._

- Jaka, kurwa!? – wydyszałem.

- _Kłopotliwa, Dean._ – odpowiedział niby spokojnie. Kąciki ust uniosły się w niezauważalnym uśmiechu. – _Widzę, że masz problem._

_- _Nie, wcale. – odpowiedziałem sarkastycznie. – Stoisz przede mną zupełnie nagi. Widzę twojego… no, ten… - wskazałem palcem, czując ciepło na policzkach. Przeskakiwałem wzrokiem od twarzy do przyrodzenia mojego Stróża, nie wiedząc jak spowolnić coraz szybsze bicie serca. – ale mnie to nie rusza. Spokojnie.

- _Dobrze._ – Anielskie skrzydła uniosły się gwałtowanie, przybierając barwę smolistej czerni. Mogłem przysiąc, ale robiły się coraz mroczniejsze. _- Musisz mnie wysłuchać. _

Najwidoczniej nie zrozumiał aluzji. Wolno podszedł do mnie, kładąc dłoń na policzku. Kolejną rzeczą, której będę musiał nauczyć swojego Boskiego Żołnierza - to odróżnienie sarkazmu i seksualnej aluzji od zwyczajnej rozmowy przy butelce piwa.

- Postaram się. – Puściłem oczko w jego stronę, całując wnętrze ciepłej dłoni. On nawet nie drgnął. Aura przepełniająca pokój, przyprawiała mnie o ciarki. Coś było na rzeczy, a ja nie domyślałem się co.

_- Dean._ – Nie do końca udało mu się ukryć zdenerwowania. Był spięty i rozkojarzony. – To_, co chcę ci teraz powiedzieć. To naprawdę…_ - Drugą dłoń położył na moim karku, zaciskając mocno palce. _– To bardzo ważne. _– Zbliżył skrzydła do moich ramion, muskając mokrą skórę.

- Cas, nie rób tak. Błagam cię. – Jęknąłem rozpaczliwie.

- _Jesteś najważniejszym człowiekiem w moim życiu. Moim obowiązkiem jest cię chronić._

- Ej! Nie jestem dzieckiem!

_- Kiedyś, gdy ślepo wierzyłem w Boski Plan, pilnowałem byś żył zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. _– Głos zanikał mu w gardle. Oczy przepełniało zwątpienie. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło, do diabła!? - _Od twoich narodzin czuwałem, abyś…_

- Od kiedy?! – spytałem warkliwie, porzucając wcześniejsze przemyślenia. Szybko odepchnąłem jego dłonie, darując mu sfrustrowane spojrzenie. Odszedłem pół kroku w tył.– Czuwasz nade mną, od kiedy byłem dzieckiem?

_- Tak._

- Ty nie mówisz poważnie! – prychnąłem. Krew uderzyła mi do mózgu. – Żartujesz. Powiedz, że żartujesz!

- _Nie. _– Czarne skrzydła zupełnie poszarzały, jakby traciły życie. Ciemny kolor wypłowiał, a sam Anioł skulił ramiona, opuszając nisko głowę. – _Teraz nie mam ochoty, by żartować, Dean._

Mimo wściekłości, która niespodziewanie mnie napadła, nadal czułem podniecenie. Trochę przeszkadzało mi to w trzeźwej ocenie sytuacji. Mrowienie w dole brzucha, coraz wyraźniej dawało o sobie znać. Zagryzłem wargi.

- Te cholerne pióra, w kurwę mać.

- _Słucham?_

Kusiły mnie - ich widok, niezwykła miękkość pieszcząca opuszki palców. Chciałem nieustannie ich dotykać. To dziwne ale złość, którą czułem w perwersyjny sposób nakręciła mnie. Spojrzałem w dół. Między nogami miałem wyraźny problem. Szybko przysłoniłem go ręką, nie chcąc by Castiel cokolwiek zauważył.

_- Dean, powiedz coś. _

Ten sukinkot czuwał nade mną od urodzenia. Jakby nie patrzeć, było to cholernie żenujące i dziwne. Znał mnie od dziecka i z pewnością widział „niektóre sytuacje", których nie powinien. Anioły niezbyt ceniły prywatność drugiego człowieka. Przestrzeń osobista nie była znanym pojęciem.

Jednak nie tym zaprzątałem sobie głowę. Rozrywała mnie niesamowita chęć obicia mu tego pięknego pyszczka, co by przestał mnie wreszcie okłamywać.

Jak on mógł, przez tyle lat przymykać oczy na cierpienie moich bliskich?

_-_ Pozwoliłeś, by Azazel zabił moją mamę! – Zaczęło się. - Ojciec zawarł z nim pakt, żeby mnie uratować! – krzyczałem, nie mogąc w żaden sposób zapanować nad frustracją. Wpadłem w szał. - Sammy pił demoniczna krew! Pozwoliłeś, żebym poszedł do piekła i złamał pierwszą pieczęć! Jak mogłeś?! – Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem. Wiedziałem, że lepiej byłoby zamknąć jadaczkę i pozwolić mu mówić. – Dlaczego, ty przeklęty… - Mój narwany charakter i wrodzone bycie dupkiem odebrało mi ostatnią nadzieję, jaką miałem.

_- Zrozum, Dean. Gdy przyszedłeś na świat w Niebie zapanowało niemałe poruszenie. _– tłumaczył się. Splótł palce, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - _ Zaczęto nazywać się wybrańcem, zbawicielem. W przeznaczeniu zapisane miałeś, by zostać naczyniem Michała. – _Odetchnął. - _Powstrzymać Lucyfera i sprawić, iż na ziemi znów panowałby spokój. – _Wciąż był smutny. Tak ludzko smutny. – _Zaraz po wyciągnięciu cię z piekła, jedyne o czym myślałem, to kierować twoje życie ku przeznaczeniu. Wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Spełniałem rozkazy garnizonu, Uriel'a. Wierzyłem, że dzięki temu…_

- Myśleliście tylko o sobie! Zginęłoby miliony niewinnych ludzi! A co z moją rodziną? Bobby'm? Sammy'm, który miał zostać naczyniem Lucyfera. Przecież to ja miałem go zabić!

Zacisnąłem pięści.

- Czy ty w ogóle coś czułeś? Wiedziałeś do czego to doprowadzi. Sam trafił do piekła, cholernej klatki Lucyfera! Nic nie mogłeś zrobić?

- _Zachariasz nad wszystkim czuwał, ja bałem się sprzeciwić._

- Dlaczego, do chole…

- _Bo cię kochałem idioto! Wtedy, nie miałem pojęcia z czym mam do czynienia. Jakbyś nie zauważył, jestem Aniołem! _

Jego głos zdawał się obcy, nie taki który znałem. Poruszył skrzydłami, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Po policzku pociekła mu łza.

Odebrało mi mowę. Nie chciałem, a mimo to po raz kolejny tej nocy wyszedłem na kretyna.

- _Zachariasz. On dowiedział się o mnie, moich uczuciach względem ciebie. – _Wziął głęboki wdech, chyba nie do końca świadom swoich łez. – _Zaczął mi grozić. Nie mogłem ryzykować. Nie, gdy chodziło o twoje życie, Dean._

Poczułem się, jak najgorszy kutas! Czemu nie zamknąłem paszczy? Stałem jak idiota, na środku pokoju nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Ważyłem wątpliwości, czy podejść do niego. Może przeprosić? Przytulić?

Nie! Nie mogłem. Byłem na niego zły. Przez tyle lat pozwalał, by ginęli moi bliscy – matka, ojciec. Pozwolił, by Sammy pił krew demonów – by stał się pieprzonym dziwadłem! Nawet cudowny widok jego skrzydeł, nie był w stanie ugasić mojego wkurwienia!

_- Dean, proszę._

Zignorowałem go. Podszedłem do barku, opierając dłonie na drewnianym blacie. Zwiesiłem głowę, czując palenie w sercu. Szczerze to miałem dość, tych wszystkich cielesnych doznań rodem z filmu romantycznego. Prawie zawsze byłem opanowanym, młodym człowiekiem. A obecnie, moje zachowanie bez wątpienia nadawało się do kobiecego romansidła.

Spadłem na psy.

Wyciągnąłem zimne piwo, sprawnym ruchem pozbywając się metalowego kapsla. Stałem odwrócony tyłem. Za plecami słyszałem skrzydła? Tak. To na pewno one.

Stały się dla mnie chorą perwersją! Wszystko kręciło się wokół nich. Przerażające.

Odwróciłem się w tył, kątem oka spoglądając na Skrzydlatego. Miernota – kłębek smutku i poczucia winy.

- Castiel, ty idioto! – krzyknąłem, cisnąc butelką o ścianę. Odłamki szkła rozleciały się po całym pokoju, tworząc na podłodze błyszczącą mozaikę. – Kurw !

_- Nie przeklinaj, proszę. _– wymruczał pod nosem . – _Musisz mnie zrozumieć. Niegdyś uważałem to za rzecz najprawdziwszą i świętą. Tak musiało się stać i nic nie mogło tego zmienić._

- Debilizm. – Ugryzłem się w język, czując chęć skopania sobie tyłka. Mocno i boleśnie.

_- Ty mnie zmieniłeś, Dean. Pokazałeś, że mam prawo do własnego głosu, sprzeciwu. Pokazałeś, że mogę istnieć niezależnie od Anielskiego Garnizonu, czy Boskiej Woli. _

- Po jakim czasie to zrozumiałeś?

_- Zbuntowałem się, sprzeciwiłem swoim braciom. – _ciągnął_. - Bezkreśnie zaufałem tobie, marnemu człowiekowi._

- Wypraszam sobie.

- _Musisz mnie zrozumieć. _– Kolejna łza ściekła mu z policzka. On nic nie zrobił, nawet nie drgnął.

- Czemu płaczesz? – Emocje opadły.

_- Płaczę? _– spytał, nieco rozkojarzony. Podniósł dłoń i przyłożył do mokrego policzka. – _Nie rozumiem. _– Spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zaskoczony. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Czego nie rozumiesz? – Podbiegłem do niego i szarpnąłem za ramiona. – Czego? – Objąłem oba nadgarstki, nieświadomie wbijając w nie paznokcie.

- _Poczułem się smutny. – _Mówił bardziej do siebie, niż do mnie. – _Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz potrafił mnie zrozumieć. Poczułem się bezradny._

- Castiel, to nie tak…

_- To takie ludzkie. Płacz jest nie tylko wyrażeniem szczęścia, ale też boleści…_

_-_ Zamknij się i mnie posłuchaj! Nie będę powtarzał tego w nieskończoność!


	11. Chapter 11

~Ohayo! Bardzo stresuję się publikacją poniższego rozdziału. Znów, obawiam się, że może zawiodłam. Koncepcja napisania Castiel's POV pojawiła się już dawno temu, jednakże odkładałam ją ile tylko mogłam. Wreszcie powiedziałam sobie: "Trudno - będzie co będzie, najwyżej wyjdzie gó***". Zatem Wam zostawiam ocenę 11 rozdziału "WWAH". Enjoy!

P.S. Rozdział zawiera dość sporo spoilerów (od 4 do 7 sezonu!). Cas wspomina sytuację, faktycznie mające miejsce w serialu - z tym, że niekiedy mogą się one nieco różnić. Dobra! Już jestem cicho! Dość psioczenia! Zapraszam do czytania ;3

* * *

**XI.**

**Castiel's POV:**

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Cas. – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Czułem, jak jego słowa, przepływają przez moje ciało, wnikają w każdą komórkę. Wypełniało mnie szczęście, tak potworne, szalone. Jeszcze nigdy - przez setki lat, nie doznałem czegoś podobnego.

_- W co?_

- To wszystko. – Westchnął. Uniósł głowę, czubkiem nosa muskając ciepłą skórę policzków. – Nie wierzę, że jesteś ze mną.

_- Ja wierzę. – _opowiedziałem twardo. Był ze mną. Kochał mnie. Mimo, że go zawiodłem, oszukałem… zdradziłem.

Dean Winchester mnie kochał. Trzymał w swych silnych ramionach, całował, dotykał. Skrzydłami pieściłem jego nagie ciało, czując przeszywające dreszcze. Bliskość, do której musiałem się przyzwyczaić. Nagość, z którą musiałem się oswoić.

- Cassie…

_- Słucham?_ – Zapytałem, unosząc głowę. Spojrzałem w zielone tęczówki, delikatnie marszcząc brwi.

- Nic. – wymruczał zrezygnowany. Korciło mnie, by znów zerknąć w jego myśli. Sumienie szybko wyperswadowało mi głupi pomysł, zastępując czymś gorszym.

_- Dean, chciałeś coś…_

- To nie ważne.

Schowałem głowę z zagłębieniu między jego spoconą szyją a ramieniem, dusząc w sobie narastające poczucie winy. Widząc radość w jego oczach, szczery uśmiech na twarzy – do siebie poczułem nienawiść, obrzydzenie. Mieszanka pejoratywnych emocji okrutnie bombardowała mój umysł, przypominając o wszystkim, co mu zrobiłem.

- O co chodzi, Cas? – zapytał. Jego głos zdawał się ostrzejszy, niż dotychczas. - Cas, co się stało?! – Gwałtownie uniósł się, zapewne chcąc mnie szarpnąć. Wymruczałem krótkie „nic" i odwróciłem głowę. Powoli, uważając, by w żadnym wypadku nie zrobić krzywdy, wyszedłem z ciała Łowcy. Choć było mi z nim tak dobrze, potrzebowałem chwili osamotnienia. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, opierając łokcie na kolanach. - Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! – Wlepiłem wzrok w niegustowny, motelowy dywan. Skuliłem ramiona, za plecami słysząc jego przyśpieszony oddech. - Słyszysz mnie? – burknął niezadowolony. Wstał, niezgrabnie zasłaniając brzuch dłońmi.

- _Tak, Dean. Słyszę. Idź się umyj. – _odpowiedziałem, czując przypływ ciepła na twarzy.

Uprawiałem seks. Czy to nie brzmiało absurdalnie?

- _Dean, mój drogi… _- szepnąłem. Zacisnąłem pięść i przyłożyłem ją do ust. – _tyle rozkoszy, czułości… _- Moje ciało czuło bezwstydny niedosyt. Ja czułem pragnienie jego ciała, pocałunków, kiedyś nieznanych mi pieszczot! Przez dotyk jego dłoni, spierzchniętych warg, głowę wypełniały wszeteczne myśli. – _Nie mogę, ja muszę…_

Wstałem z łóżka, podchodząc do drewnianych drzwi łazienki. Wystarczyło, że straciłem go z oczu na ten krótki moment, a serce przepełniła trwoga. Choć wcześniej nie widziałem go tak długo, teraz mój lęk stał się silniejszy. Dean - był tak blisko mnie, powiedział tyle pięknych słów. Nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszego biegu wydarzeń.

Już chciałem złapać za klamkę, lecz zatrzymał mnie zdrowy rozsądek. Nie mogłem. Zamęt myśli, wyrzutów sumienia – czułem jak grzęznę w bagnie wątpliwości.

_- Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Muszę znów zniknąć. _– Zagryzłem wargę. – _To w tej chwili najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie. - _Sam nie wierzyłem w swoje słowa. Gdybym go teraz zostawił, z pewnością znienawidziłby mnie. Nigdy nie wybaczyłbym sobie, że po raz kolejny go opuściłem. Ale czy tak nie byłoby lepiej?

Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem, że dopuściłem się najpotworniejszego – wróciłem. Doskonale wiedząc, że to najgorszy z pomysłów. To zgubne, nie sprowadzające niczego dobrego. Jak mogłem być tak bezmyślnym egoistą? Czy po raz kolejny myślałem wyłącznie o sobie? Gdybym jeszcze raz wszystko rozważył. Gdybym zastanowił się, dla kogo to zrobiłem. Dla siebie, czy dla niego? Zraniłem nas obydwu.

Zjawiając się, obudziłem w nim płomyk gasnącej już nadziei.

Z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz lepiej. Zapominał, powoli godząc się ze swoim życiem. Choć czuł smutek, tęsknotę – starał się tego nie pokazywać. Udawał. Przed Sam'em, Robertem – przed sobą. Codziennie żywił się kłamstwem, że kiedyś to minie. Jednak uczucie żalu pogłębiało się z kolejną wypitą butelką piwa, kolejnym szarym dniem spędzonym za kierownicą Impali. Pojawiając się - znów namieszałem mu w głowie.

Więc, dlaczego? Żeby zranić? Przybyłem, aby na moment uszczęśliwić? By pokazać mu swoją miłość? To nonsensowne! Dean miał o wiele gorsze kłopoty, a ja pokazałem się obarczając go swoją grzeszną miłością.

Anioły nie kochają, przecież nie potrafią, ale… ja potrafiłem. Wróciłem - znów narażając go na rozczarowanie i smutek. Czekało nas ponowne rozstanie.

Nie mogłem przy nim zostać.

- _Nie mogłem, czy nie chciałem? _– Retoryczne pytanie. Zbyt mocno go kochałem, by tak po prostu odejść. – _Jestem głupcem!_

Przez tysiące lat, wciąż wypełniała mnie pustka. Obserwowałem ludzi, próbując zrozumieć ich rozmaite zachowania - podejście do miłości, pieniędzy, życia. Chciałem nauczyć się ich emocji. Bezskutecznie próbowałem naśladować, stać się podobnym do nich. Mimo starań, nadal pozostawałem „aniołem z Misją". Podążałem przed siebie, za plecami słysząc głosy mych braci, sióstr. Wtenczas nie dostrzegłem, jak bardzo byłem samotny i nieszczęśliwy. Byłem oddanym żołnierzem, kochałem mego Ojca, wierząc w każde Jego słowo. Nawet, gdy opuścił Niebo - pokładałem nadzieję, że wróci. Do czasu.

_- Pokochałem człowieka. _

Miłość będąca dla mnie pogmatwanym uczuciem – to twór ludzkich serc. Ich nieobliczalne umysły potrafiły kochać platonicznie, nieszczęśliwie. Ich życie było pasmem samotności i bólu, a oni mimo to - trwali w niej do końca swych dni. Kochali mocno, nieprzerwanie. Niekiedy wyrażali ją w sposób, który nie do końca rozumiałem.

Może podświadomie pragnąłem również doświadczyć TEGO uczucia? Doświadczyć ludzkiej miłości?

Dean Winchester. On odmienił całe moje życie. Dzięki niemu, zgubiłem się na drodze, którą niegdyś znałem na pamięć. Sprawił, że zboczyłem z anielskiej ścieżki, pogrążając się w zamęcie nieznanych dotąd uczuć. Codziennie musiałem zmagać się z nieznanym.

Zaraz po wyciągnięciu go z piekielnych otchłani - przez krótki moment - wszystko zdawało się opanowane. Dokładnie znałem wytyczony dla siebie cel. Dopilnowanie Winchester'a, by żył zgodnie z Boskim Planem. Niby banalne.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał. W jego zielonych oczach dostrzegłem tyle negatywnych emocji.

- _Jestem tym, który złapał cię mocno i uratował od wiecznego potępienia._

- Yeah! Dzięki za to. – odpowiedział kpiną. Zrobił krok w moim kierunku i wbił nóż prosto w „moje" serce. Przechyliłem głowę, ostrożnie pozbywając się ostrego narzędzia. Za plecami usłyszałem zasapany oddech Roberta. Błyskawicznie uniosłem dłoń, odpierając atak również z jego strony. Nie było, co się dziwić. Naówczas nie mieli pojęcia z kim, a raczej z czym mają do czynienia.

_- Musimy porozmawiać, Dean. W cztery oczy._

Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, doskakując do starszego mężczyzny.

_- Twój przyjaciel żyje. _

- Kim jesteś?

_- Castiel._

- Wyobrażam sobie. – prychnął. – Chodzi mi o to, czym jesteś?

_- Jestem Aniołem Pana. _

Jego rozbiegane oczy przepełniło jeszcze większe oszołomienie.

- Wypieprzaj stąd! Nie ma czegoś takiego!

_- To jest twój problem, Dean_. – powiedziałem spokojnie. – _Nie masz wiary._

Już wtedy wiedziałem, że będą z nim problemy. Obserwowałem go od dziecka. Znałem jego charakter, tak wiele razy widziałem, do czego potrafi być zdolny. Jako dzieciak, wiernie spełniał rozkazy ojca, opiekował się młodszym bratem. Z biegiem czasu stał wspaniałym łowcą, jednakże pozbawionym wiary w mego Ojca.

- Dlaczego anioł miałby mnie wyciągnąć z piekła?

_- Dobre rzeczy się zdarzają, Dean._ – zapewniłem go. Nie uwierzył.

- Nie w moim życiu.

_- Co się stało?_ – Zbliżyłem się do niego. – _Uważasz, że nie zasługujesz na ratunek._

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – Nie dawał za wygraną. Czułem szybkie bicie jego serca. Denerwował się.

_- Ponieważ Bóg mi tak nakazał. Mamy dla ciebie zadanie. _

Sądziłem, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z Planem. Jak bardzo się myliłem.

Zaczęło się, zaraz po wyjściu Lucyfera z klatki. Powoli oddalałem się od swych braci, sióstr, od Nieba – buntując przeciwko wszystkiemu. Wcześniej, ślepo podzielałem zdanie Garnizonu, Uriel'a, Zachariasza. Bez mrugnięcia, wykonywałem każde polecenie. Łowca dał mi do zrozumienia, że ja również posiadałem wolną wolę.

Nie musiałem żyć zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Zacząłem myśleć samodzielnie – miałem własne zdanie – własny plan.

Nowym i jedynym priorytetem była ochrona Dean'a. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by stała mu się krzywda. Aby stał się naczyniem Michała i walczył z własnym bratem. Coraz częściej oddawałem swe myśli czemuś… dziwnemu. Czułem, że moje ciało – ciało Jimmy'ego Novaka – nie było już takie same. Naczynie zaczęło przejmować nade mną kontrolę.

- Oszalałeś? – wrzasnął oburzony. Chwyciłem go z całej siły, rzucając na ceglaną ścianę.

_- Po to się zbuntowałem?! Żebyś mógł się im oddać?!_ – Wewnątrz drżałem ze strachu. Nie mogłem poradzić sobie z wulkanem emocji, rozsadzającym mój umysł. Zdenerwowanie, rozczarowanie, współczucie. Zacisnąłem pięść niekontrolowanie uderzając blondyna w twarz. Nie chciałem!

- Cas, proszę... – jęknął. Poczułem zapach krwi.

_- Zrobiłem dla ciebie wszystko!_ – Zbliżyłem twarz. Nasze przyśpieszone oddechy mieszały się w jedno. Przycisnąłem go do ściany, czując nagły wybuch gorąca w dole brzucha. Na zewnątrz wciąż pozostałem rozwścieczonym aniołem, wewnątrz przeżywając katusze. - _I to dostaję w zamian?_ – Po raz kolejny wymierzyłem bolesny cios w szczękę. Odepchnąłem go. Łowca upadł na podłogę, jęcząc z bólu. Ostrożnie uniósł głowę i spojrzał w moje oczy.

- Zrób to. – rozkazał. - Po prostu zrób!

Rozluźniłem zaciśniętą pięść. Co we mnie wstąpiło? Krzyczałem, biłem – to nie byłem ja!

Przeniosłem nas do pobliskiego motelu. Ostrożnie położyłem go na łóżku.

_- Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego robisz to, nam wszystkim? _– Opuszkami palców pogładziłem piegowaty policzek. Zamknąłem oczy i zbliżyłem do jego twarzy, darując mu krótki pocałunek. Splotłem nasze palce, chłonąłem jego bliskość. Znalazłem się w stanie nieważkości emocjonalnej. Nie czułem już presji, stresu. Byłem tylko ja i on. Z każdą minutą, czując do niego jeszcze głębszą miłość? Czy to było TO uczucie?

Tak.

Miłość, którą dusiłem w sobie. Chroniłem przed światem, by absolutnie nikt nie wiedział o moich pragnieniach. Przy Robercie, Samuel'u – byłem „tym" Castielem. Jakim mnie znali. Przy Dean'ie - z całych sił starałem się zachowywać neutralnie, by niczego się nie domyślił.

Nie umiałem jednak powstrzymać pociągłych spojrzeń, czy ukradkowych westchnień. Za każdym razem, gdy z nim rozmawiałem, czułem ogromną gulę w gardle. Uciekałem, bojąc się zbliżyć. Zacząłem panikować, szukając rozwiązania.

Tak mocno pragnąłem się komuś zwierzyć. Móc podzielić swoimi problemami. Pozostał mi jedynie Balthazar - mój jedyny, zaufany przyjaciel. Z początku miałem pewne obawy. Nie byłem do końca pewien, czy mnie zrozumie.

Jego natura czasami bywała nieobliczalna.

- Jaki tym razem masz problem, najdroższy przyjacielu? – spytał, darując mi jeden z zapasu serdecznych uśmiechów. – Widzę, że coś cię gnębi.

_- Masz rację. _– odpowiedziałem, niepewnie stawiając krok w jego kierunku. – _Tylko obawiam się, że mnie nie zrozumiesz._

- Chodzi o Winchester'a, jak mniemam. Zawsze jest z nim jakiś problem.

Moje serce (nie Jimmy'ego!) – zabiło szybciej, policzki oblały ciepłą czerwienią, a dłonie poczęły trząść spazmatycznie. Anioł od razu wyczuł moją nagłą dezorientację. Rozejrzałem się, nie mogąc nabrać tchu w płuca.

- Castiel, czy w porządku mój drogi? – Blondyn zmierzył mnie powściągliwym spojrzeniem, usta uniosły się delikatnie.

_- Nie, znaczy tak. _– Nawet głos uległ zniekształceniu. Odchrząknąłem, nawilżając usta. – _Ja tylko… nie mogę… oddychać._

- Co przeskrobał?

_- Nic. _– wyszeptałem. –_ To moja wina… _

- Niby dlaczego? – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. W jego błękitnych oczach dostrzegłem kpinę. – To z nim masz problem, czyż nie?

_- To nie jest zabawne, Balthazarze._

- Oczywiście, że jest!

Przez chwilę, zastanawiałem się, czy faktycznie powiedzieć mu prawdę. Byłem pewien, że wyśmieje mą bezmyślną naiwność.

_- Dlaczego?_ – Zmarszczyłem brwi, czując zdenerwowanie. Miał czelność ze mnie żartować, jak mógł?

- Dean wiele dla ciebie znaczy. – Brzmienie jego imienia, ponownie wpędziło mnie w zakłopotanie. Odwróciłem głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Wstydziłem się? – Castiel, nie ukryjesz tego przede mną. Zbyt długo cię znam.

_- Dean, on… _- Przyłożyłem dłoń do czoła. – _on jest marną, dwunożną istotą. Jest człowiekiem, Balthazarze. _

- No i?

_- „No i?"_ – Struny głosowe drżały ze strachu. – _Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?_

- Musisz zrozumieć swoje uczucia. Z tego co widzę, nie potrafisz pogodzić się z prawdą. – Podszedł do mnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu.

_- Ja nie chcę._ – wymruczałem żałośnie. – Nie _rozumiesz? To człowiek. Ja jestem aniołem. To zakazane._

- Tu się mylisz i z tego, co czuję jesteś nieszczery.

_- Niby czemu?_

W głębi pragnąłem pozbyć się tych uciążliwych wątpliwości. Chciałem, by ktoś utwierdził mnie, że nie robiłem nic złego. Kochałem go, choć się tego bałem.

- Miłość zdarza się nawet wśród aniołów, Castielu. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Co go tak bawiło? – Może nie wyrażamy tego w cielesny sposób. Jak robią to ludzie, jednakże..

_- Kłamiesz, my nie potrafimy kochać. Nie w ten ludzki sposób!_ – oburzyłem się. _– Kochamy naszego Ojca. To miłość czysta, nieskazitelna. _

- Ojca już dawno nie ma. – wtrącił z goryczą.

_- Zamilknij! Z pewnością, jeszcze do nas wróci. Musimy czekać._ – Jeszcze miesiąc temu, wierzyłbym w każde słowo. Dean. On sprawił, że moja wiara podupadała. Kruszyła się, powoli zmieniając w ziarenko piasku.

- Tsa…

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, uważnie lustrując moje zatroskane oblicze.

- Kochasz go. – Stwierdził. Dokładnie wiedziałem, o kim mówił. – Nie chcesz mu o tym powiedzieć?

_- Kpisz ze mnie?_ – Coś zapiekło mnie w okolicach oczu. –_ Nie mogę! On by mnie wyśmiał!_

- Zawsze warto spróbować.

_- Nie! _

- Jesteś zagubiony. – Poklepał mnie po plecach. – Najpierw zastanów się…

_- Nie rozumiesz? Ja zacząłem coś do niego…_ - Wtrąciłem. Słyszałem szybkie bicie swego serca. Coś kuło mnie w klatce, uniemożliwiając swobodne oddychanie. – _czuć. Tak nagle! Nie wiem, dlaczego!_ – Zamknąłem usta, układając je w cienką linie. – _Wciąż myślę o jego…_

- Nagim ciele? – Uderzył mnie łokciem w lewy bok i puścił oczko. Chciał mnie rozśmieszyć, ale to miało wręcz przeciwny rezultat. – Czy się mylę?

Zwiesiłem głowę – zawstydzenie odebrało mi mowę. Najchętniej przeniósłbym się na bezludną wyspę, z dala od krępujących pytań i przeszywającego wzroku blond przyjaciela.

- Nie wstydź się mój drogi. To normalne.

- _Czyżby? Aniołom nie wolno. _

- Kto tak twierdzi?

- _Jak to, kto?_ – Przechyliłem głowę w bok. – _Przecież…_

Balthazar wyszczerzył rząd białych zębów, drapiąc się w czubek nosa. Przybliżył się do mnie i szepnął wprost do ucha:

- Musisz być dzielny, przyjacielu. – Przymknąłem oczy. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Miłość nie jest dla tchórzy, czy mięczaków. Jeśli kochasz musisz walczyć.

- _Ale to Dean. Jest człowiekiem, pożąda wyłącznie kobiet. Mnie nie pokocha. Nigdy._

- Zawsze możesz zamieszkać w ciele pięknej brunetki. – powiedział i zniknął, zostawiając mnie samego w chaosie. Przez krótki moment rozważałem jego pomysł.

- _Nie. Nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić. _

W rezultacie popełniłem najgorszą głupotę. Zacząłem współpracować z Crowley'em. Wciąż wisiały nade mną wyrzuty sumienia. Codziennie oszukiwałem samego siebie, wierząc w słuszność kłamstwa, jakim żywiłem Winchesterów.

- Widziałem się z Cassem. – szepnął. - Zjawił się nagle, jakieś dwie godziny temu.

- Co mu powiedziałeś?

- Nic. Wcisnąłem mu bajeczkę, że jesteśmy w trakcie polowania. Nie wie, że niedługo dopadniemy Crowley'a.

Stałem w cieniu, oparty o ścianę. Nie odrywałem oczu od zatroskanej twarzy blondyna. Był zagubiony, nie wiedział, co myśleć.

- To nasz przyjaciel, a my okłamujemy go w żywe oczy!

- Dean. – wtrącił Sam. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Spalił nie te kości. Wielka mi rzecz. Crowley go oszukał.

- Przecież to anioł!

- Stać go na pomyłkę!

Już mieli podejrzenia. Czułem się nikim. Krzywdziłem moich jedynych przyjaciół. Raniłem osobę, którą kochałem. Dean chciał być wobec mnie lojalny, mimo, że instynkt podpowiadał mu co innego.

- Castielu, potrzebujemy twojej magii. Zejdź do nas. – Usłyszałem modlitwę Dean'a. Pojawiłem się najszybciej, jak mogłem.

_- Nadal tu jesteście._

- Musimy pogadać.

_- O czym?_ – Wokół mnie zapłonął ognisty krąg. - _Wypuśćcie mnie!_

- O Supermanie.– Twarz Dean'a wyrażała całą gamę przeróżnych emocji. Bałem się je definiować. - I kryptonicie.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, co powiedziałem?

- Od jak dawna nas obserwujesz? – Głos Sam'a był chłodny. Wpatrywał się we mnie z pogardą.

- Wiesz, kto szpieguje ludzi? Szpiedzy!

_- Zaczekajcie. Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi. - _Łgałem, byle móc być przy nim choć odrobinę dłużej. Prawda zawsze wychodziła na jaw.

Z każdą sekundą, było coraz gorzej. Trzech widziało we mnie zdrajcę. Stracili do mnie zaufanie. Dean – on przestał mi ufać.

- Spójrz na mnie, stary. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie knujesz niczego z Crowley'em. – W jego głosie, wyczułem nadzieję. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Nie zniosłem jego wzroku. Odwróciłem głowę, byle tylko nie dostrzec w jego oczach nienawiści do mnie. - Ty sukinsynu.

_- Dajcie mi się wytłumaczyć!_

Stali wokół mnie – zawiedzeni, rozczarowani. Bezskutecznie, starałem się pokazać pozytywy mojej zdrady. Jeśli jakiekolwiek były…

Nie słuchali.

_- Musicie mi zaufać_.

- Zaufać?! Teraz, po tym wszystkim?

_- Wysłuchajcie mnie. Rafael zabije nas wszystkich. Zamieni świat w cmentarzysko. Nie miałem wyboru._

- Owszem, miałeś. Dokonałeś tylko tego złego.

Miał rację. Dokonałem złej decyzji. Odczułem jej skutki. Mianowałem się nowym Bogiem. Sprawiłem, że zaczęto się mnie bać. Choć pozbyłem się wszystkich dusz, których trzymałem w sobie, jednego pozbyć się nie mogłem.

Sprowadziłem na świat kolejne paskudztwo - Leviatany. Owładnęły mną, sterowały - nie byłem już sobą. Choć w swoim ciele, to nie miałem nad niczym kontroli. Bezradny krzyczałem o pomoc.

_- Tyle wydarzyło się w moim życiu… _- Zerknąłem w stronę łazienki. _– A ty jesteś teraz ze mną. Jak to możliwe? _

W swoim życiu tyle wycierpiał, stracił swoich bliskich, Bobby'ego. Gdy był ze mną, stawał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Zawsze smutne spojrzenie, teraz nabierało pozytywnego blasku. Wyćwiczony uśmiech znikał, zastąpiony tym najszczerszym. Nie sądziłem, że wpłynę na niego w tak dotkliwy sposób.

Pojawiłem się na drodze, słysząc jego wołania. Słyszałem je wiele razy, lecz na żadne nie odpowiedziałem. Czemu akurat teraz, postąpiłem inaczej?

Od tak dawna, wiedziałem, że i on mnie kochał. Ukrywał to po stokroć lepiej ode mnie. Jednakże myśli, sny – zdradziły go. Gdy raz, zupełnie (czy na pewno?) niechcący odwiedziłem go we śnie - doznałem szoku.

- Oh! Mocniej! – stękał. – Błagam, nie przestawaj! Aghm! – Czarna Impala. Zaparowane szyby, przyśpieszone oddechy, głośne jęki i pomruki. Podszedłem do samochodu, ukradkiem zaglądając do środka. Byłem tam. Razem z łowcą. Obydwoje nadzy, pogrążeni w czymś, co ludzie nazywają seksem. Oniemiałem.

- Zamknij się, Dean. Nie pozwoliłem ci mówić! – warknął tam ten „ja". Zębami wgryzł się w szyję blondyna, przyśpieszając ruchy bioder.

- Prze… pra… - Ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Objął „mnie", wypychając biodra. – Rżnij mnie! Mocniej!

- O taak, wiem, że to lubisz. Ty sukinsynie…

- Mhhm…

- Spuszczę ci się do dupy! Jeszcze tylko chwila. – Przełknąłem ślinę, nie dowierzając w „swoje" słowa. Jak Dean mógł śnić o mnie, w ten sposób? – Kurwa! Jak dobrze! – Przecież ja, nie przeklinam!

- Mhm, kocham cię. – Pocałował „mnie" w usta. – Tak bardzo.

- Ja ciebie też. – „ja" wymruczałem nieprzyzwoicie. – Ale dosyć tych babskich czułostek. Czas na rundę drugą.

Skonfundowany opuściłem „deanowy" sen, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Jedyny cel: Nie daj po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek widziałeś! Snułem się, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Już wcześniej miałem tyle okazji, by przyznać się do swoich uczuć. Ta nieprzyzwoita fantazja, powinna mi pomóc, zachęcić. Jednakże zadziałała w przeciwny sposób. Stchórzyłem. Musiałem się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, tak mnóstwo rzeczy zrozumieć.

Kolejny sen, w którym również grałem pierwszoplanową rolę – diametralnie różnił się od poprzednich (tak samo perwersyjnych, co ten z pamiętnym „spuszczę się do…").

Dean siedział w ciemnym, motelowym pokoju pijąc piwo. Był sam. Nagle pojawiłem się „ja". Spojrzał w „moją" stronę, siląc się na blady uśmiech. Uniósł dłoń, bezsłownie każąc „mi" podejść bliżej.

- Dean.

- Nic nie mów. Po prostu mnie pocałuj.

- Tak. – „Ja" pokiwałem głową. Podszedłem do łowcy, obejmując go. Wplotłem place w wilgotne włosy.

- Proszę. Zbyt długo czekałem. – Z kącika oczu, ściekła drobniuteńka łza. Desperacko wpił się w suche wargi, obejmując „moje" ciało. Całował z czułością, delikatnością, której nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegłem. – Znów jesteś ze mną.

- Jestem. – Jak mogłem tak kłamać? Jak tamten „ja" mógł tak kłamać!?

Przyglądałem się temu, czując pieczenie w sercu. Wiedziałem, że gdy tylko się obudzi – uderzy go rozczarowanie.

…

…

…

…

Tam, na drodze. Gdy stał, mokry od deszczu i łez. Postanowiłem zaryzykować. Tylko po co?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Taak, wiem. Rozdział miał pojawić się w sobotę, ale kompletnie nie miałam ochoty ani weny. Z resztą nie jestem przekonana, co do poniższego rozdziału. Wszystko wydaję mi się bezsensu. Eh, nieważne - nie będę psioczyć. Sami przeczytajcie i oceńcie. Proszę, piszcie komentarze (tak, właśnie żebrzę o komenty -.-), bym wiedziała na czym stoję ;p_**

**_No nic, zapraszam wszystkich. Enjoy folks! _**

* * *

**XII.**

**Castiel's POV:**

Tam, na drodze. Gdy stał, mokry od deszczu i łez. Postanowiłem zaryzykować. Tylko po co? Powiedziałem tyle słów. Zapewniłem, że kocham, że już nigdy nie opuszczę. Byłem durniem!

Nie przemyślałem niczego. Kierując się pustym egoizmem – wróciłem, by obudzić w nim nadzieję.

Znów będzie cierpieć… przeze mnie.

Znów będzie nieszczęśliwy… przeze mnie.

Znów będzie… sam.

Chwyciłem się za głowę, upadając na kolana. Miałem nieodpartą ochotę wykrzyczeć ból, który rozrywał moje ciało. Świadomość, że znów go opuszczę – zostawię mężczyznę, którego kocham – tylko wylewała na mnie gorący żar poczucia winy. Tak bardzo nie chciałem odchodzić. Pragnąłem zostać przy nim już na zawsze, by czuć ciepło jego ciała, by widzieć płomyk szczęścia w jego hipnotyzujących, zielonych oczach.

Gdy tylko pomyślałem, że go nie ujrzę pod powiekami czułem kłębiące łzy, a w sercu smutek i pustkę. Przy nim, wbrew wszystkiemu czułem się bezpieczny. Kochałem go całym sercem.

Teraz zapytacie: Czemu nie mogę z nim zostać? Przecież byłbym szczęśliwy, czułbym się kochany. Wiedziałbym, że ktoś ważny jest przy mnie.

_- Nie mogę. Najpierw muszę wszystko naprawić. Wrócić do Nieba. _

Uczyniłem tak wiele złego. Zabiłem moich braci, moje siostry. Przeze mnie zginęło tylu ludzi. Zdradziłem swoich jedynych przyjaciół, zdradziłem Dean'a. Musiałem ponieść konsekwencje. Bóg - mój Ojciec - chciał bym żył. Znów mnie wskrzesił. Moją pokutą - za błędy, które popełniłem - było odejście od Winchestera. Nie mogłem wieść spokojnego, pełnego radości życia. Nie, po tym, co zrobiłem na Ziemi.

Decyzja zapadła nieodwołalnie.

- _Muszę odejść. _– Wbrew wszystkiemu, co obiecałem, przyrzekłem. Nie widziałem innego wyjścia. Byłem grzesznikiem i musiałem ponieść za to stosowną karę.

Podszedłem do lustra wiszącego na wschodniej ścianie. Spojrzałem w swe smutne oblicze, zmuszając się do nikłego uśmiechu.

_- Nasze ostatnie spotkanie, Dean. Po raz kolejny musisz mi wybaczyć. _

Westchnąłem, mimowolnie zaglądając do umysłu przebywającego w łazience łowcy. Uderzyło mnie silne podniecenie. Temperatura mojego ciała, wzrosła o jakieś trzy stopnie zwiastując napięcie w okolicach krocza. Dean jęczał moje imię. Brudne obrazy, rzeczy których normalnie nie byłbym w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Co ten człowiek miał w głowie?

- _Co? _– spiąłem się. – _Skrzydła? _– Serce zamarło mi w piersi. Krew odpłynęła z twarzy w jednym momencie, jakby wyssana siłą. Poczułem ciężar w żołądku. – _Czemu chcesz je ujrzeć?_

Nieprzerwanie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądają. Myślał o nich. Pragnął abym je pokazał, popełnił największe przestępstwo.

W pierwszej chwili chciałem uciec od niego, byle nie dopuszczać się kolejnego wykroczenia. Najszybsze i najprostsze rozwiązanie. Bez zbędnych słów, tłumaczenia. Zatrzymała mnie świadomość, że to ostatnie nasze spotkanie. Już nigdy…

Stanąłem na środku pokoju. Płuca unosiły się niespokojnie, adrenalina przesiąkła mój umysł. Zwątpiłem we wszystko. Nie wiedziałem, co jest właściwe a co nie.

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się. Zamarłem w bezruchu, rozpostarłszy ciemne skrzydła.

- Castiel, chcę cię o coś spy… - zamilkł. Szeroko rozdziawił usta, nie mogąc ukryć oszołomienia. - Czy to…

- _W rzeczywistości są większe. _– Mój głos drżał. Czułem się obnażony, nagi, obdarty z godności. Było mi wstyd. Znów poczułem się Aniołem, Strażnikiem Nieba. Pozbawiony ludzkich emocji.

Skrzydła były naszym darem, którego strzegliśmy ponad wszystko. Ja bezmyślnie postanowiłem pokazać je człowiekowi - głupiej dwunożnej istocie. Tylko po to by poczuła się zaspokojona! Zdradziłem swych braci, zignorowałem anielskie morale. Niezrozumiałe jednak było dla mnie to, że nie czułem się źle. Nie bałem się reakcji Nieba, rodzeństwa, czy konsekwencji z którymi mogłem się spotkać.

Co było ze mną nie tak?

- Castiel, czemu jesteś…

Nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć. Uniosłem dłoń, bezsłownie każąc mu zamilknąć. Opornie skinął głową. Wiedziałem, że w środku gotuje się ze złości i zniecierpliwienia. Chciał zadać tyle pytań i choć nie mogłem odpowiedzieć, dla niego zrobiłbym wyjątek. Wyjawiłbym całą prawdę o sobie, Niebie, Ojcu, Anielskim Garnizonie.

Absurdalne, jak staczałem się z powodu jednego człowieka. Absurdalne, jak omotał mój umysł.

- _Smutny? _– spytałem. Moje skrzydła poruszyły się niespokojnie, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Uspokoiłem oddech, obniżyłem ciśnienie krwi. Głęboko schowałem wszelkie wątpliwości, chcąc cieszyć się tym, co pozostało. Ostatnie chwile z Dean'em - moim łowcą. – _Dean musisz zrozumieć, że jestem Aniołem. Wiele emocji nie potrafię jeszcze rozróżniać. Teraz możesz widzieć smutek, jednak wcale tego nie czuję. _– Kłamstwo. – _Jestem szczęśliwy będąc blisko ciebie. Wiem, że nie brzmi to zbyt męsko. – _Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, sam nie wiedząc po co. – _Jednakże, taka jest prawda. Oszalałem na twoim punkcie._

Spojrzałem w zaciekawione, zielone oczy. Lustrowały moje nagie ciało, najbardziej skupiając się na czarnych skrzydłach. Skrzyżowałem ręce na klatce piersiowej, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Zorientowałem się, że Winchester mnie nie słucha. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.

_- Wiem, że mnie nie słuchałeś._

- Nieprawda. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Słuchałem.

_- Podejdź do mnie. - _Rozłożyłem ręce, czekając aż do mnie podejdzie. Jego umysł znów wypełnił się sprośnymi myślami. Czy ten człowiek myślał wyłącznie o jednym? Poruszyłem się niespokojnie. _- Przepraszam cię_. _Moja nagość, może być dla ciebie ambarasująca. – _wychrypiałem ledwie słyszalnie.

- Jaka, kurwa!? – wydyszał, marszcząc brwi.

- _Kłopotliwa, Dean._ – odpowiedziałem niby spokojnie, jednak w środku drżałem jak osika. – _Widzę, że masz problem._

_- _Nie, wcale. – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Stoisz przede mną zupełnie nagi. Widzę twojego… no, ten… - Skóra pokryta jeszcze drobnymi kropelkami wody, nabrała czerwonego koloru. – ale mnie to nie rusza. Spokojnie.

- _Dobrze._ – Zignorowałem zapewne sarkastyczną odpowiedź. Moje skrzydła, wbrew woli uniosły się gwałtownie, przybierając smolistą barwę. Reagowały na ludzką obecność. Ciało przeszedł bolesny dreszcz. _- Musisz mnie wysłuchać. _

Z każdą mijającą minutą - wbrew temu, co wiedziałem - czułem się coraz gorzej. Chcąc , czy nie pozostawałem zdrajcą.

…

**Dean's POV:**

- Castiel, ty idioto! – krzyknąłem, cisnąc butelką o ścianę. Odłamki szkła rozleciały się po całym pokoju, tworząc na podłodze błyszczącą mozaikę. – Kurw !

_- Nie przeklinaj, proszę. _– wymruczał pod nosem . – _Musisz mnie zrozumieć. Niegdyś uważałem to za rzecz najprawdziwszą i świętą. Tak musiało się stać i nic nie mogło tego zmienić._

- Debilizm. – Ugryzłem się w język, czując chęć skopania sobie tyłka. Mocno i boleśnie.

_- Ty mnie zmieniłeś, Dean. Pokazałeś, że mam prawo do własnego głosu, sprzeciwu. Pokazałeś, że mogę istnieć niezależnie od Anielskiego Garnizonu, czy Boskiej Woli. _

- Po jakim czasie to zrozumiałeś?

_- Zbuntowałem się, sprzeciwiłem swoim braciom. – _ciągnął_. - Bezkreśnie zaufałem tobie, marnemu człowiekowi._

- Wypraszam sobie.

- _Musisz mnie zrozumieć. _– Kolejna łza ściekła mu z policzka. On nic nie zrobił, nawet nie drgnął.

- Czemu płaczesz? – Emocje opadły.

_- Płaczę? _– spytał, nieco rozkojarzony. Podniósł dłoń i przyłożył do mokrego policzka. – _Nie rozumiem. _– Spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zaskoczony. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Czego nie rozumiesz? – Podbiegłem do niego i szarpnąłem za ramiona. – Czego? – Objąłem oba nadgarstki, nieświadomie wbijając w nie paznokcie.

- _Poczułem się smutny. – _Mówił bardziej do siebie, niż do mnie. – _Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz potrafił mnie zrozumieć. Poczułem się bezradny._

- Castiel, to nie tak…

_- To takie ludzkie. Płacz jest nie tylko wyrażeniem szczęścia, ale też boleści…_

_-_ Zamknij się i mnie posłuchaj! Nie będę powtarzał tego w nieskończoność! – Mój głos jakby zniewieściał. No pięknie!

- _Tak._

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, czując się jak skończony idiota.

- Jestem wściekły, cholernie! – Czuwanie nade mną od urodzenia, przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze na plecach. Ten cwaniaczek znał mnie na wylot. Wiedział o wszystkim! O tym, jak straciłem dziewictwo będąc napalonym dziewiętnastolatkiem! Widział, jak masturbowałem się przy zdjęciu Jenny Jameson, śliniąc na widok cycków! Czy on nie miał wstydu? – Ale nie jestem na tyle głupi, by nie domyślać się, dlaczego to robiłeś.

- _Dean._

- Shh! Daj mi powiedzieć! – Serce znów zamieniło się w tykającą bombę. Cielesne rewolucje doprowadzały mnie do szewskiej pasji. Jeśli tak będzie wyglądało życie u boku tego dupka, ja rezygnuję!

- _Przepraszam. _

- Niczego nie mam ci za złe, bo ja… ja po prostu… - Czy to musiało być takie trudne? – cię kocham, pierzasty sukinkocie. Musisz przyjąć to do wiadomości i zapamiętać. Rozumiesz, kurwa? – wymruczałem jednym tchem. Castiel spojrzał na mnie pokręconym wzrokiem, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Uniosłem dłoń, robiąc zbulwersowaną minę. Nie dość, że stałem, jak pajac z erekcją między nogami (tak! Byłem, jestem i pozostanę bezwstydną świnią!), to jeszcze jęczałem słowa miłości do skrzydlatego faceta! Chciałem zamknąć ten temat raz na zawsze. - Cicho bądź i mi nie przerywaj! – ostrzegłem.

Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. Nadal miałem wrażenie, że był dziwnie niespokojny. Mógł mi wmawiać, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale taki głupi nie byłem. Coś było na rzeczy.

- Więc?– Podrapałem się po karku. - Na czym to ja skończyłem? - W przyszłości, podaruję sobie czułe słówka, bo kompletnie się do tego nie nadawałem. Jeśli nie będzie zadowolony, niech znajdzie innego głupka!

- _Kocham cię, ty pierzasty sukinkocie. Musisz przyjąć to wiadomości i zapamiętać. Rozumiesz. – _powtórzył. - _Potem przekląłeś, ale nie mam zamiaru tego słownie powielać. _

- Racja. – Uśmiechnąłem się kretyńsko. – Kocham cię.

Wziąłem haust powietrza sądząc, że uda mi się jak najszybciej zakończyć już tę farsę z wyznawaniem uczuć i przejść do bardziej przyjemnych rzeczy. Zamiary trochę mnie przerosły. Rozejrzałem się spanikowany po dziwnie ciasnym pokoju, szukając natchnienia. Czułem na sobie anielskie, przenikliwe spojrzenie, co tylko bardziej mnie rozpraszało. Chciałem ubrać wszystko w ładne słowa, by miało to logiczny skład, by niczego nie pochrzanić. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem, było coraz gorzej.

- Dlatego no wiesz, ja bym chciał z tobą zamieszkać. – Wtf? – Znaczy nie zamieszkać, w sensie mieszkać razem, ale wiesz… widywać się często. – Język plątał mi się w gębie. – Nie mam na myśli randek, ale jakiś wspólny obiad od czasu do czasu. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Anioł przechylił głowę.

- Z resztą dajmy już temu spokój! Chciałbym cię mieć zawsze przy sobie, ale nie non-stop. W sensie… no kurwa mać! - Cholerny Anioł i jego cholerne, błękitne oczy! Chciałem znów zapaść się głęboko pod ziemie. Po raz kolejny zrobiłem z siebie bałwana.

Pocieszające.

- _Wszystko w porządku, Dean? _– spytał słodko. Spojrzał na mnie, spod ciemnych rzęs. Rysy twarzy nieco złagodniały, jednak wzrok pozostał podszyty zniecierpliwieniem. Czego się jeszcze spodziewał? Oświadczyn? – _Chcesz mi coś… _

- Odejdziesz ode mnie? – Słowa same wylazły mi z gardła. Zakryłem usta dłonią, desperacko próbując wepchnąć je z powrotem. Naprawdę powinienem porządnie rozważyć pójście do wariatkowa! – Son of bitch!

- _Słucham?_

- Słyszałeś, nie pal głupka. – Przyjdzie czas, a się doigram. – Więc?

Brunet długo wahał się z odpowiedzią.

- _Dlaczego miałbym…_

- Pytam szczerze. Odpowiedz. – Spoważniałem.

Czy chciałem znać prawdę?

W przeszłości miewałem równie realistyczne sny. To wszystko mogło być kolejnym tworem mojej popranej wyobraźni. Nie chciałem znów być sam - bez niego. Za długo tęskniłem, by znów dostać po dupie. Zasługiwałem na miłość. Zasługiwałem, by Anioł był przy mnie!

- _Ja… _- Objął mnie skrzydłami, sprawiając, że o mało się nie spuściłem. Skrzyżowałem nogi, spinając wszystkie mięśnie. – _Ja muszę…_

Moja bezczelność nie znała granic. Uniosłem rękę, wsuwając palce między czarne pióra, które teraz były… ciepłe? Przesunąłem rękę dalej, zbliżając się do anielskich pleców. Temperatura wzrosła kilkakrotnie. Castiel zadygotał.

- _Dean przestań na moment. – _wychrypiał głosem, przesiąkniętym strachem i wątpliwościami. Położył głowę na moje ramię, zbliżając usta do szyi.

- Boli cię?

- _Nie. – _Pokiwał przecząco. Dłońmi powędrował na moje plecy, wbijając w nie paznokcie. Syknąłem, reagując na przyjemny ból. Próbował odwrócić moją uwagę. Wysunął koniuszek języka, liżąc mnie po mokrej skórze.

- Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. – Odsunąłem go od siebie. Jedną dłonią nadal pieściłem ciemne skrzydła, czując przepływającą przez nie energie. Wnikała w moje ciało, w każdą komórkę.

- _Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, który… - _Zdusił w sobie płacz.

- Kochanie. Co jest?

- _Jestem zdrajcą. Nie mogę tego robić._

- Czego?

- _Ale tak bardzo pragnąłeś je zobaczyć. – _Po raz kolejny odgrodził się ode mnie, zamykając w swoim świecie. Mruczał coś pod nosem, mamrotał niewyraźnie. – _Słyszałem twoje myśli. _

- Castiel!

- _Jestem tu dla ciebie, Dean. Chcę byś był szczęśliwy. – _pogłaskał mnie w policzek. – _Skrzydła są najczulszym punktem każdego Anioła. Uszkodzenie ich, paraliżuje nas na wiele godzin. Nie możemy korzystać z większości naszych mocy, nie możemy już normalnie funkcjonować. Stajemy się bezsilni. _

Trochę zbił mnie z tropu nagłą zmianą tematu, ale zdecydowałem mu nie przerywać. To był moment, w którym miał zamiar powiedzieć więcej, niż przez cztery lata naszej znajomości.


End file.
